Another Kira
by rain angst
Summary: Slightly AU. Raito does not get the Death Note; instead, it fell into someone else's hands. Raito teams up with L in order to catch Kira.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own death note. This is my first attempt at a Death Note chapter story, so constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope this will entertain to whoever reads it.

When a character is either talking or thinking they are shown this way:

Talking is " "

Thinking is ' '

--------------------------------------------------------------

Raito was bored with life, and everything was too simple. Nothing had been a challenge ever since elementary school. All the other kids were trying to learn how to tie shoelaces back in first grade while Raito had known since kindergarten. While his peers were learning the two times table Raito had already mastered the complete time table chart. At times he would help the police solve cases, but the cases were so easy he doubted the police even tried at times.

Sighing, Raito turned his swirl chair to face the outside his glass sliding door. The sun was setting and another pointless day rolled away with the dying sunlight. He was losing faith in humanity, but that did not mean he would give up being a cop. Helping the crime rate go down, and following in father's foot steps was something Raito still planned on doing. He would help the world become less rotten.

A loud noise was coming up the stairs at a fast pace, and Raito knew Sayu was coming to tell him something she found exciting. His door burst open and Sayu came into his room at a quick walk. She grabbed the back of his chair and spun him around, so that the two were facing each other. "Guess what Raito Dad is coming home for supper today" Sayu said not even giving Raito to guess like she had originally wanted him to do. "Really" Raito asked sounding curious, even though he knew his dad had caught the murderer earlier today. Sayu released the chair and Raito followed her down the narrow steps that lead into the dining area.

Ryuuga Hideki was coming on TV today and giving a live concert. Sayu went over to the TV so she could record it and then watch it again, but at that time no one would be home and she could sing and dance all she wanted.

Having no interest in the singing idol Raito moved to the kitchen. Sachiko was finishing up dinner, and was just about done. Only having to set up the table and putting the dishes on the table.

"Do you want me to help you bring those dishes out to the table?" Raito asked politely. "Oh Raito you don't have to. Sayu can help me" Sachiko responded dismissively. "I don't mind and Sayu's program is coming on soon" Raito responded. "That is very sweet of you, then please grab the beef stew pot" Sachiko responded happily, as she then moved to pick up a tray that held four rice bowls on them.

The two walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning hall. Soichiro was walking into the room as well. "Welcome home dear" Sachiko said as she placed the tray down on the table and then proceeds to put the four rice bowls in their proper place. "How was work" Sachiko asked, re-picking up the tray and holding it close to her chest as she turned to face her husband. "Busy as usual, but I have a few days off since my team and I caught the murderer today." Soichiro said relieved to have a few days off, and could spend time with his family again.

"That's great dad" Raito said as he placed the beef stew on a hot plate that was already set in the center of the table. "It was Hiruma, Soujiro, right?" Raito asked though he already knew the answer. He had been following it and hacking into the police database ever so often to see how it was coming along. He figured out who it a week before the police had.

Soichiro smiled proudly at his son "Yes it was" Soichiro said confirming his son's suspicion.

"Let's not have any police talk around the dinner table" Sachiko said and then called for Sayu to come help her set up the dinner table, while Raito got the glasses and filled them with jasmine tea. When everything was set up the four sat down and ate.

Afterwards Raito went into his room to study, even through he didn't need to. He didn't want to get bad test scores. Nothing less than perfect would suffice. Once he entered his room he shut the door and waited for a challenge to come into his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

Raito had not seen the Death Note fall from the sky since the teacher had called on him to read a long passage that was written in English, and one of three students in the class who could speak flawless English.

Tetsuya Nanahara sat two seats behind Raito and was looking outside the window. He picked a few words out of what Raito was saying but didn't get most of it. A sudden object caught his attention as it was falling from the sky. 'Where did that come from' Tetsuya thought as he looked outside to see if a small jet had somehow dropped it, or if a student on the roof had. There was no jet stream line, and no student.

Class let out a few minutes early and Tetsuya speed walked out of the class room and down a flight of stairs before he reached outside. He moved into the court yard and no one had picked it up yet. He jogged the rest of the way to where the notebook lay before coming to a stand still right in front of it.

His hand slowly reached it and nerves crept up on him as soon as he saw the title.

'Death Note is this some kind of prank by the freshman' Tetsuya thought as he looked at the weird notebook. He flipped it open to the first page. "Whoever's name is written in here shall die' Teenagers sure due have morbid fasciations" Tetsuya mumbled to himself, not wanting to attract attention to himself.

After debating on whether or not to take it home, Tetsuya decided to, and slipped it into his backpack before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Tetsuya got home he went straight up to his room and locked the brown wooden door behind him. Making his way to his desk, which was located in the far left corner of his room, he promptly sat down at the small wooden desk and switched his light one.

Bringing out the Death Note his fingers trembled a little at the thought of controlling life and death. Pushing the thought quickly away, since there is no way it could be real, Tetsuya thought to himself. He read through a few of the rules and decided to try out the notebook.

'It is not real' Tetsuya thought to himself again as he pulled back his long black hair into a ponytail. And thought he needed to some lose weight since his uniform was beginning to feel tight around his abdomen.

Ever sine he was eight he had a crush on a girl that always seemed to be in at least one of classes. He had asked her out many times and every time she turned him down. Not even giving him a second glance at school. So he wrote down the name 'Kamiya Hana.' But what if the notebook was really real, then he just would have killed of someone. Maybe if he erased the name then she wouldn't die if it was real. Cursing himself for using a pen he crossed out the name and prayed Hana would still be alive. After eating dinner with his mom and doing homework Tetsuya went to bed that night and could not fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

Tetsuya got up and dressed like usual and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. His mom had turned the news on, and the next report was starting.

A young anochor woman with short black hair came onto the screen and started talking. "A seventeen year old girl was found dead on her way home from school yesterday. Her friends say she just suddenly fell over and wouldn't get up. They called an ambulance, and the medics at the scene said she was dead when they got there. Cause of death is a heart attack" and for a second the anchor women's eyes widened in surprise, but went back to normal as she started talking again. "The victims name is Kamiya Hana" and her voice continued but Tetsuya ran upstairs and open the Death note.

He had killed her crossing out the name had not worked. Why had it not worked? There was no way he could live with himself after killing the only girl he ever had feelings for. In sloppy handwriting Tetsuya wrote his own name in the Death Note, and forty seconds fell over dead onto his desk.

Worried about her only son bolting up the stairs and not coming back down even though he was going to be late for school if he did not leave now, she decided to go cheek on him. Himeko walked up the stairs and sighed lightly. Her son was always trying to sleep for as long as possible before he left for school. "Tetsuya" she called lightly, stepping into her son's room. "You're going to be late" she scolded lightly.

His body was slumped on the desk in an odd position. His upper body was on the desk with his lower body slowly moving toward the ground. 'Had he developed necropsy' Himeko thought worriedly. Coming to her son she shook him lightly and waited for a response, and none came. "This isn't funny Tetsuya, Tetsuya" she said her voice shaking from fear and shaking her son harder to get him up. Tetsuya whole body hit the floor with a small thud, and Himeko checked for a pulse and found none. Quickly moving to the telephone she called 911, and the police. First her husband and now her son, and Himeko broke into hysteric sobs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teru didn't know why he had to come with Detective Morse to a crime scene. The detective had told him that this was the last case he was going to do, since he was falling back to attorney instead. The company Teru had gotten into was to help organize police work. Morse wanted Teru to get some other experience while adding that Mikami might want to change his career to a detective instead of just staying in a court room. Though Mikami he suspected the man said this only because Morse wife had been nagging him to go into a less dangerous aspect of the law, and he had attorney to fall back on.

The two entered the room of Tetsuya Nanahara where the body was laying on the ground and two other officers' were standing taking pictures of the room. Detective Morse was walking around more slowly, since his arthritics in his knees were catching up with him, and being 50 did not help him. Morse stopped in front of the desk and picked up the Death Note.

"Mikami what do you make of this" Morse said calling over the young man. He had flipped open the Death Note and read through the first rule and snorted. "The pranks kids want to pull these days" Morse said and handed Mikami the notebook once Teru had reached him. Once Teru had read the first five rules and saw where Tetsuya name was written his eyes widened slightly. Coming had not been waste of time. Finally, a truly effective way to punish criminals, the court room only did so much. But the Death Note; this could give the criminals the justice they truly deserved. No longer would the lack evidence hold him back from giving the criminals the punishment they truly deserve.

Only four people stood in his way at the moment, and he could get rid of them easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Teru knew he was meant to have it. Detective Morse told Teru to take it home with him, and report to Morse if he found any unusual rules. Mikami had wanted to roll his eyes but resisted. Really that man thought that he would find a rule stranger than writing down a person's name in the notebook and that person dying forty seconds later. No one had heard the conversation since Mrs. Nanahara was out of earshot, and the two cops were getting the hysterical women testimony. Once Teru had reached home and pulled out the Death Note and read through all the rules twice making sure to remember them.

After reading through all the rules Mikami went to the page were Tetsuya had written his name down and wrote down under Tetsuya name. Himeko Nanahara silts her wrist at midnight November 30th. 'One down three to go' Teru thought smirking slightly. The two other cops could wait for later this week Detective Morse would have to die now. Timothy Morse gets into a traffic accident on November 29th. Those two had to accidents along with cops, or they could trace it back to Teru. The two cops had shown Teru pictures of the victims' room. Teru deleted all the pictures that had the Death Note in it and instead re-took the pictures after the cops and Morse had taken Mrs. Nanahara downstairs so she wouldn't have to see her son's dead body.

Turning on the T.V. Mikami went to a news station and started to write down all the criminals' names that showed up on T.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week, Mikami had written down over a thousand criminal names. A strange figure appeared in Mikami room and he turned around when he saw a shadow lurking over him. As he turned Mikami screamed and fell out of his chair.

"W..whaa..what are you? Are you a shinigami? Teru asked terrified at the ugly creature that showed up in his room. "Have you come to kill me because I used your notebook?" Teru asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer or not. He did not move from the floor and sat on his butt while looking up at the shinigami.

"Humans are so silly. I am not here to kill you. You are the new owner of my notebook. I have to be around it. Really I don't care how you use it" Ryuuk said as he picked up the Death Note and flipped through it. "You must be pretty sure about yourself no previous Death Note owner has ever written this much in it. Hyuuk Hyuuk Hyuuk." Ryuuk said as he placed the Death note down on the desk.

"As long as you entertain me, you don't have to worry about dying. I want to kill my boredom, and you seem to be the entertaining type. However, when you are in a situation where you could die or on the verge of dying, I will be the one to write your name down in my own death note. Now" Ryuuk said turning to Mikami "do you have any apples?" Ryuuk asked staring at Mikami. Teru slowly stood up. "So you won't try to stop my cause of purifying the world?" Teru said looking at Ryuuk. "Do what you want, give me apples and I really couldn't care less. What are you planning to do exactly" Ryuuk questioned.

"I will be the God of the new world and get rid of all those who make the world rotten" Teru responded. Mikami went to get Ryuuk an apple after that said. He didn't want to anger a shinigami, especially if Ryuuk was going to living with him from now on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

L sat in his newest hotel chair. His legs pulled up to his chest and a bunch of newspaper clippings were scattered around him about all the criminals who had died of unexpected heart attacks. They are calling the man Kira, since there was only a 3 chance it was a female doing all this. Watari came into the room and placed a plate full of chocolate chip cookies down on a small table that was right next to L's chair. "Russia is asking for your assistance in a murder case" Watari informed him.

"Tell the Russian Minster I will not take the case. Watari make flight plans to Japan, I am going to catch Kira." L said taking a bit of his cookie. "Understood" Watari said, and with that left the room.

L glanced outside of the hotel's tainted windows. Slowly L bought his thumb to his mouth and began to chew on it. A small smile coming to L's face, it seems he may have a worthy opponent at least.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of first chapter. Was it any good? Since Raito will not be the owner of the Death Note I figured I should make it someone else. I didn't want to have someone who is not is the series to be the first real Kira, so I figured I let Mikami be first real Kira. Do you think that is a good way for Mikami to get it? It was the best I could do without completely taking another authors idea, and if it is to close I apologize. If Mikami is OOC I apologize for that. I have never seen/read Mikami in the actually series. I am going off the little facts that I do know about him. I am hoping to get some L/Raito interaction in the next chapter as well. Hopefully I will be able to post the second chapter soon. Reviews of any kind are welcomed.

Rain angst


	2. Obstacles arise and fall

Disclaimer- Do not own Death note. Now that I feel like I won't be sued, onto more exciting information yay. So here is the second chapter of 'Another Kira' and hope it will not be disappointing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and added to story alert I appreciate it, and hope this will make your heart smile. A weird phrase I know. 

Talking " "  
Thinking ' '   
----------------------------------------------------------

With Morse dead Mikami had become even more bored at his job. The people who worked there claimed to want criminals locked up, and yet a quarter of them had made deals with criminals to earn more cash. 

These men were disgusting and had to be deleted as well. Teru would be God of the new world and people like them did not deserve to be in his world. Of course he have to get rid of them slowly, or else someone might start catching on to him.

Mikami was relived when he got home. He finally got Ryuuk to shut up about the apples and be able to continue to cleanse his world. First heading to the fridge to get Ryuuk an apple Mikami turned on the T.V., which was already on a news station. Anything else was not worth his time. 

After giving Ryuuk the apple the news broadcaster spoke, and said Lind L. Taylor would be making an announcement that would be shown world wide. After that a man sitting at a desk with a name plate of Lind L. Taylor appeared on the T.V. Mikami pulled out the Death Note and waited for the man to say whatever he was going to say. He hoped it be quick so he could get back to deleting people. 

"My name is Lind L. Taylor, but I am also the great detective L. This message is for Kira." Pausing for a second before Lind continued. "Kira what you are doing is evil. You are not helping the people of the world just putting fear into them. As soon as you're gonethe crime rates will raise to where they were two months ago. The people you are killing are not just criminals, but also people who have reformed their ways and were not doing society any harm at all. Kira, you are an abomination, and I will make sure you are caught and receive the death penalty. You are not a God. Just a deluded person who is doing evil not good" Lind said as his voice rose slightly, and a small smirk of satisfaction crossed his face. 

"How dare he" Mikami said under his breath. He grabbed the ink pen that was resting in the center of the Death Note. "You are defying God, and that makes you evil" Mikami said as he wrote in big letters 'Lind L. Taylor.' "Now be deleted, for I have forsaken you" Mikami said then laughed at the supposedly greatest detective.

Forty seconds went by and then Lind grabbed his chest before his body rose slightly of the chair and then crashed onto the desk dead. Mikami was breaking out into a crazed laugh, but stopped abruptly when a huge L appeared on the screen. "Kira you gave me some very interesting information" An altering voice said from the T.V. Mikami mouth dropped open slightly in shock. He head Ryuuk laughing at him, but was waiting for the next move from L. "I had no idea you could kill and not have to be there, also you work alone. Considering how fast you killed Taylor it was not a group choice, or else it would have taken much longer. Since you gave me some interesting facts it is only right of me to give you some back. First you should know this was not being broadcasted world wide. Right now this message is only being broadcasted in the Kanto region." L stated and Mikami felt hot, burning rage building up. That man had fooled God. How dare he make a fool of Mikami like that. 

"Also, as I am sure you realized that wasn't really me. The man you killed was sentenced to die today. There is no way you could have known that since his file was never made public and is restricted even in the police records. So Kira you will try to kill anyone who gets in your way. Well then, come on Kira kill me. Why don't you kill me already, I am obliviously in your way, so kill me already." L said challengingly through the voice changer. Mikami was seething then, he would make sure L would die. "So you can't do it, even more interesting. Don't worry I will find you and make sure you truly do get the death penalty." L's voice said, and with that the connection was cut of, and the dark, mocking L letter disappeared.

Mikami flipped his glass coffee table over in anger glaring at the T.V. like the small electronic box had wronged him. "Seems like the game is getting even more interesting" Ryuuk said before floating over to the table that was five feet behind the couch to retrieve another apple of the center of the table.

"This is not a game" Mikami said glaring at the shinigami. "This is war" Mikami said, then picked up the table, and his death note before starting to write down the names of criminals that was being broadcasted on the news.   
----------------------------------------------------------

Teru walked into the small office of his new boss. It was a window office on the corner and his employer was a good attorney. Teru was slightly relieved to get someone with experience.

"Ah Mikami, I need you to file these names in alphabetical order for me in that filing cabinet"  
Attorney Shiro. "Of course" Mikami said smiling slightly at his boss, and accepted the small stack of paper. "You're a life saver" Shiro said before going back to his own paper work. Mikami turned away from him. A small smirk spread onto Mikami's mouth. 'Not far from the truth at all' Mikami thought and moved to the filing cabinet.

Another man with short, sleek, black hair came in. "Shiro-san an American man says he needs to talk to you" the man said, in a curious tone. "Oh do you know why, Kigai?" Shiro asked the man politely. "No he won't tell me anything" Kiagi said "I see" Shiro said as he stood and walked out to the room following Kiagi to the man.

"What can I do for you" Shiro asked the man with short brown hair and wearing a long black trench coat. "I need to ask you a few questions" the man said with a noticeable American accent. "I see please come into my office" Shiro said, and lead the man back into his office.

The two stepped in and Shiro turned to Mikami. "Mikami I need you to leave the room for a few moments" Shiro said apologetically. Teru rose and placed the files on the small table next to filing cabinet and walked out of the room. Not even getting a glimpse of the man's face.

The door was not shut all the way and Mikami pulled out a small blank book and pretended to write down some information while listening to the conversation. He was disappointed that he was only able to get bits and pieces, but it was well worth it. "...records you have...those criminals dying. Do...know who?" The American voice asked. "No..I'm sorry...not going to tell me you're...please be gone" Shiro voice said steadily. "I shouldn't be...but" the American voice said and Mikami heard shuffling before a small gasp came from his boss, 'so that man works for the government in some way.' Mikami thought, they were going to try and stop him. 'Things are not out of hand yet.' Mikami thought trying to remain calm.

"What is the FBI doing here, does the NPA know" Shiro asked. "No they don't." Raye voice said and Mikami moved slightly closer to the crack of the door, and was relieved he could now hear the conversation. "I had to come see you, the people whose names you have been withholding have been dying more than any other attorney at this building" Raye explained to Shiro. Teru mentally cursed at himself, for his own stupidity. He had made it to easy to track him down that fast. No matter, he just get rid of the agent and as long as his boss didn't figure it out he would stay alive to. Having two people killed that Mikami worked for would look suspicious.

"I don't see how that is possible. The one who does most of the filing is my assistant and I know he is not Kira." Shiro told Ray in a confident tone. Mikami mentally cursed, screw suspicion, his new boss was going to die as well. He betrayed Mikami, and it was only fair the man be deleted. "I see, be careful around him" Raye said before moving out of the room. Teru heard the movement and moved five feet away from the door, and started to write a grocery list to make it seem like he had been doing that the whole time. "Thank you for the warning" Shiro said and opened the door for Raye who walked passed Mikami, without either glancing at each other.

"Mikami please finish the filing and then go home. You should be studying for your finals"

Shiro said pleasantly, and right away Mikami knew that Shiro was taking what Raye said seriously."I see thank you very much Shiro-san" Mikami said looking happy. "I do need to catch up on my studying" Teru said before re-entering the office.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tracking down the man had been much easier than Mikami originally thought. The most difficult part was he couldn't get Ryuuk to stop leaning over him the whole time and chuckling. The man had signed into the building, but Teru didn't know if it was his real name or not.

"There has to be an easier way to kill him without seeing his ID, he already does not trust me" Teru mumbled to himself. "Oh didn't I tell you that a human can make a deal with a Shinigami" Ryuuk said innocently. "No you forgot that, and what is the deal?" Mikami asked interested. "We Shinigami can see when a human will die and there real name just by looking at them. If a person wants to accept the deal then half of their remaining life span goes to the shinigami they made the deal with. Say you have a year to live and you make the eye deal. That year will be cut in half, and then you will only have six months to live, get it" Ryuuk said more of a statement then a question.

"You should have told me this earlier" Teru said glaring at Ryuuk. "If you had asked I would of told, but since you didn't" Ryuuk said, and Teru considered grounding Ryuuk from apples for three days. "Since I wasn't in the building with ya, it would have been hard to tell you while you were in there and I wasn't" Ryuuk said, as if sensing his apple privileges were being threatened.

"I will tell you something that might interest you, but you should know I am not on either yours, or his side. With that said a man has been following you ever since you left work. I know this because that is when I joined up with you. Shidou lied about the apple tree that I went to visit" Ryuuk said mourning the loss of all the apples he could have eaten. "Anyway you are now a suspect, so if you get creative I'm sure you can meet the guy" Ryuuk said knowingly.

"That is good information, first things first, I accept the terms to the eye deal" Teru said. Finally a way for him to be a hundred percent sure the news was spelling the criminals names correctly. "Secondly if you help me out with my plan I will make sure there is always a supply of apples in the apartment" Teru said glancing over at Ryuuk. "Done" Ryuuk said happily.

Mikami had planned to do a bus-jacking just to see how far he could go, and this seemed to be perfect timing, for such an event.

--------------------------------------------------------

Everything was set and Mikami was standing at the bus stop that would take the passengers to the downtown part of Tokyo. Teru had gotten rid of his newest boss. Shiro-san was taking heart medication, and Teru had said dies of a heart attack next time Fuma Shiro needs to take a heart medication pill. His boss was younger than the last, but the heart was not nearly as strong as Morse had been. This death could be caused naturally and would probably not be linked back to Kra.

Of to the side of his vision Mikami saw the American man, and with held the smirk that was threatening to take over his face. The bus soon stopped and Mikami got on moving his way to the back, and sitting in the seat second to last. His gaze found Ryuuk who was standing outside of the bus and going to float by it for the time being. Pretending he didn't see the American man, Mikami glanced to his side as the man walked by and above his head, in floating red letters, said Raye Penber.

After two other stops a balding man got on, wearing a worn out green jacket and blue jeans. "Call your bus station, and tell them this is a hijacking" the angry man said yanking out his gun and pointing it at the bus driver. The bus driver looked surprised and grabbed the radio contact. Yes th.. this is b..bus number 816, and it has been hijacked" the bus driver said shaking with fear, his grip on the radio contact is tight, like it is his only life line. The bus driver recognized the man, Arisugawa had robbed a grocery store last night, but had somehow escaped before the police had caught him.

Mikami muscles tightened and he acted nervous when he saw the highjacker. Mikami rose in his seat slightly, but a firm hand was placed on his shoulders. "What are you trying to do" Raye asked in a small voice. "I can't just let him get away with this, I need to do something" Mikami said just as quietly. "There is nothing you can do, I have a gun and can do something. Get down, I will stop him. Raye said as he looked at the highjacker, and seemed to be calculating something. Mikami made a barely noticeable move with his left hand and Ryuuk came to stand in front of Raye.

Teru wanted to sigh. He had promised Ryuuk an unlimited supply of apples if Ryuuk made sure to stay in front of Penber the whole time. Mikami pretended to drop a piece of paper and bent to retrieve it when the highjacker came up to him. "What do you think you are doing? Trying to play hero huh? It ain't gonna work" The highjacker said as he bent over and picked up the paper. As he stood halfway up his body shot up as soon as he saw Ryuuk.

"W..Wh..what the hell is that" the man said and began to shoot. Teru remained down and Raye cheek got gazed and his shoulder took a bullet, but was able to avoid any fatal wounds. The man ran to the front of the bus and demanded the driver to stop. The brake was hit heard and the highjacker stumbled out. A passing car in the next lane came flying down the road and hit the highjacker straight on. Teru glanced out the window and pretended to be disgusted at the sight of Nobu Arisugawa bloody body.

This was all going to plan, and Mikami heard Ryuuk hyuuk behind him but didn't care. He soon be able to get all the agents dead, and would no longer have to worry about the FBI. There was no way the FBI had only sent one person, and so Mikami decided to let Penber live for now.

----------------------------------------------

Raye came back to the hotel room he was sharing with his soon to be wife Naomi Misora. He had gone to the hospital and gotten his shoulder wrapped. The bullet had gone straight through at least, so there was no need for surgery. The gaze on his cheek had been taken care of as well, and once Naomi saw it, he knew she freak it, but he still opened the hotel brown door and stepped into the room. Naomi was not in sight at the moment, so Raye slipped of his shoes, and placed the slippers on.

Movement was heard from the small kitchen that was in the room. Raye walked past the queen sized bed and the television set to stand in the entrance way of the kitchen. Naomi was making tea, and it appeared she had just finished. "Welcome back" Naomi said not facing him as she poured the green tea into two cups. "How was tracking the new lead?" Naomi asked curiously still working on the tea. "Good, in a way" Raye said tiredly and went to sit on a hotel chair that was by the window. There was a small table next to it with another hotel chair across from it.

"Naomi come out here, without the tea" Raye said not wanting her to spill it. Naomi did so and looked confused when she first came out until she saw the bandage on Raye cheek and how his arm was in a sling.

"What happened" Naomi said, walking over to Raye quickly to inspect his wounds. "There was a bus jacking incident today" Raye started, but Naomi interrupted him. "Did you show anyone your FBI badge" Naomi asked concerned. With the way Kira killed she didn't want Raye to die all of a sudden. "No I didn't" Raye said, and he saw Naomi visibly relax.

"I'm so glad you didn't have to show it" Naomi said relief evident into her voice. "I am to" Raye said using his good arm and pulling Naomi into a lose hug. "I almost had to show it to my suspect, but the weird thing is the highjacker touched a piece of paper and started screaming and firing at me. I was lucky to only get these wounds." Raye said, and Naomi wished that Raye would quit the FBI like she had, or at least had not agreed to work on the Kira case. Despite his argument that he would not come into contact with any of the people he followed, and it was only to observe. She would feel much better once they left Japan. Naomi was looking forward to seeing her parents again, but it would have been nicer, if Kira was not around.

"Can you bring the tea out now? I only ask that you didn't so you wouldn't spill it" Raye said, and Naomi hit him lightly on his good shoulder. "I wouldn't have spilled it" Naomi said defending herself. "Just a pre-caution, wouldn't want you to burn yourself." Raye said worriedly. Naomi came back out with the tea and placed the two cups on the table while taking the opposite chair of Raye. "What am I supposed to say to your parents? I have not idea" Raye admitted, while changing the topic away from the Kira case.  
----------------------------------------------------------

Mikami had it all planned out. It was now December 27 and the bus incident had happened a week ago. It was about time Raye Penber died. Standing from his desk Mikami left his apartment wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie.

He quickly made his way to Shinjuku and waited for Raye to appear in the designated spot. Teru had told Ryuuk not to follow since the shinigami would probably try to talk to him and that would be a bad thing if Teru did reply for some reason.

Five minutes later Mikami saw Penber, and moved to stand behind him. "I am Kira" Mikami said so only Penber would hear. Raye froze immediately, and Teru smirked at the action. "I will prove it to you. See the man sweeping in front of electronic store. He has actually murdered someone, but due to lack of evidence was set free. In ten seconds he will die" Teru said glaring at the man.

Raye's eyes widened as the man fell over dead. "Shall I show you some more proof" Teru mocked, while spotting some potential criminals he had seen the files for. "No" Raye said fast. "I believe you, there is no need for that." Raye said wanting to leave, and wishing he had taken Naomi advice and just not joined the investigation at all.

"Take this and put the earphone in, but hide the transmitter so it is not obvious to others. If you do not I will kill you and your fiancée." Teru said and Raye followed his instructions without question, his shoulder was pretty much healed, but it still bothered him as he raised the ear piece to his ear. "Get onto the Shinjuku line and wait for further instructions" Mikami said, and then walked off. Raye held the envelope and cursed mentally at Kira.

Stepping onto the subway, Kira's voice comes into his ear. "Wait for a seat where you can seat down by the doors and wait twenty minutes before you pull out the contents of the envelope. Raye glanced at the brief case he was caring which help his laptop and wondered why he had bought it with him, when all he was doing was picking up food from a restaurant Naomi loved.

The twenty minutes went by fast, and Kira told him to open the folder again and this time pull out the paper. "How many agents came to Japan? And remember I will not hesitate to kill you or your loved ones" Mikami said seriously. "Twelve" Raye said lowly, so no one else can hear him. If he talked normally there was a good chance Kira really would kill off his family and Naomi, and he was not willingly to risk it. Mikami was silent for a minute before responding. "I see. Send a message to your boss that says you want the list of all the agents who came to Japan" Mikami said with the threat hanging over the two.

Raye pulled out his laptop and sent the message quickly. Two minutes went by and the list appeared on Raye's screen. "I have it" Raye said, containing his anger he felt for Kira. "Good now write the name of the person who is leading the organization in the top box, and then write down all the names of the agents in those boxes as well." Mikami said. 'All those people would pay for trying to defeat God' Teru thought.

Raye did so and wondered why the paper was shaped so weird. There were small boxes that were big enough to fit names. He also couldn't help but wonder how Kira was going to kill all these people when he needed a name and face. Soon he finished and Kira told him to place the paper back in the envelope and place it on the rack above the metro seats. "When a half-n-hour passes get off the metro" Mikami said. Raye put away his laptop and waited.

Half-n-hour passed and Raye stood up and left the metro. Once his feet touched the platform he felt his attack start to beat furiously and realized he was having a heart attack. Falling to the ground he clutched his heart and turned trying to see who it was, but all Raye saw was a black hoodie and soon his body stopped moving completely.

Raye Penber was finally dead, and Mikami grabbed the envelope before seating in the seat where Raye had just sat. The FBI agents were no longer a threat, and Mikami had won the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naomi had been talking to her parents on the phone when she suddenly felt something had gone horribly wrong. And Raye was taking to long with the food. She knew Shinjuku could be busy, but Raye had left two hours ago and hadn't even called her. She didn't know why but tears started to fall from her eyes and she told her parents she call them back later. A feeling told her Raye had died and Kira had been the one to do it. Naomi sat on the bed shocked with tears falling down her face and hours later when her phone rang and her caller id said FBI, it was all the confirmation she needed to know, and wished Raye would walk through the door already. Though she already knew Raye would never walk through a door again. Naomi turned of her phone and made no move to get up and just lay on the bed with tears streaming from her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Soichiro sighed as he sat at the dinner table. It had been a month since the last time he was able to eat with his family. November had bought one of the hardest cases Soichiro had ever worked on. He was going to tell his family about the case he was working on. Everyone had heard of it, and it was only fair to his family that he told them what case he was working on, and that he was willingly to die for the capture of the mass serial killer.

After all the dishes were cleared away Soichiro had called a family meeting. He was hesitating, not sure how his family and especially his wife in particular would take the news. "Dad you are working on the Kira case, right" Raito posed as a question but knew his father was in charge already. Soichiro lifted his head to face Raito. "Yes, I am the chief of the investigation." Soichiro responded and Sachiko and Sayu both looked at him shocked.

Sayu was the first to break the silence. "Really Dad, that is so cool! I knew you be the one to lead the team. Well Raito did, but I had a feeling it might be you." Sayu responded cheerfully.

"Sayu this is not 'cool'" Sachiko scolded her daughter lightly. "Dear isn't there any way for you to get of this case? There is an even higher possibility you will die on this one than on another" Sachiko said worriedly. "I'm sorry, but I will not leave this case. A lot of men have already dropped it and they are choosing to let a mass murder roam free. I will not be one of those people, and that is why I have decided I will see this case to its completion" Soichiro responded determinedly.

Sachiko sighed softly to herself and wished there was a way to convince her husband to not continue on this case, but once he had his mind set it was futile to try and stop him, just like her son.

"Dad if you ever need help with a case, I am more than willing to help. Also, if anything ever happens to you I will personal track down Kira and make sure he sees justice." Raito said with the same vigor as his father. A small smile of pride was aimed at Raito before Soichiro cleared his throat. "Sachiko, Sayu I need to talk to Raito alone" Soichiro told his wife and daughter apologetically.

The two stood up from the table and Sayu looked ready to comment on something but Sachiko took her arm gently and dragged her into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

Soichiro turned to his son and looked Raito in the eye. "L has asked me to ask you if you wish to work on the Kira case with us, after you graduate high school, and get into college" Soichiro said. "Before you answer I think you should stay in school and wait until you graduate." Soichiro said he was already risking his life; he was not quite sure how he felt about his son doing the same thing so soon. "Dad that could take years and Kira should not remain in power that long. I would be honored to work on the case with L. Did he say why I won't be able to help until after I graduate high school, and get into college?" Raito asked.

"He said this way you can't be a high school drop out" Soichiro said in all honesty. Raito's eye twitched 'the nerve of that man' Raito thought. It was obvious L knew Raito's past history of working with the police, and not to mention he has been scoring perfects on the practice exams. How dare L think he drop out of high school. Mentally calming down Raito showed no emotion on his face from the comment. "I see, and about the college one?" Raito asked already having a good idea what his father would say. "The entrance exams are very difficult, and I told L that if you do agree to work on the case I would prefer it, if you were already in college. He respects my wishes and agreed. L also said that if we have not caught Kira by the time you join, it would be refreshing to have someone with a young mind give their input" Soichiro told his son.

"Alright dad, as soon as I get into To-oh I will help with the task force then." Raito agreed. The case would finally give Raito the challenge he had been looking for. Balancing school and the case would be easy enough. Raito had not taken more than an hour to complete all his homework ever since he was in the fifth grade.

"I need to go study for the finals they are only two months away, is there anything else I need to know dad?" Raito asked as he stood up from the table. "No that is it" Soichiro said as he stood up as well, and bid Raito goodnight before heading to the couch to catch up on the news.

Raito went upstairs and studied for a few hours before deciding to go to bed once the clock hit eleven. Raito felt proud of himself. The greatest detective in the world was asking him for his help, and he fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

The plan had gone perfectly. There had been no unexpected x factors. He had not screwed up to horribly yet, and hoped to keep it that way. His next move was to find L and delete the detective from existence. After all God had chosen him to take on this task and God would rule heaven as Mikami would rule the earth.

---------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2. So how is it so far? Good? Bad? Review would help me to know if the direction I am headed is a good or bad one. I apologize for any mistakes I have. Since I beta my own work, sometimes, I am sure I do not catch all the mistakes. If anyone wants to beta for me, that would be awesome!

So I realize I am using a lot of the original death note plot in here, but that should be differing soon. I wrote a lot of Mikami in this chapter. In my rough draft I didn't even have half of this, lol. Need to go watch some death note episodes with Mikami, I think I make him smirk a lot, whoops.

So I have L asking for Raito's help earlier than the series, and before Raito is suspected of being the first Kira. I thought it might make the story a tad more interesting. Not to mention I was trying to make that scene have a little humor, did it work? Thoughts on the matter are welcomed.

Anyway I don't know when chapter 3 will be posted, but I will try to update at lest once a week. Wow this is really long, sorry about that. Hope whoever reads this enjoyed the second installment.

Rain angst


	3. Meeting's

Disclaimer- Again don't own death note. Starting to sound so repetitive, but alas I must write it. I am sorry, to all those who read this, it took so long to update. I was in North Carolina with no access to a computer at all. I am going to somewhat reveal how Naomi and L met so if you don't won't to know don't read. Though I appreciate it if you all would anyways, and hope it is not disappointing. 

Talking ""

Thinking ''

So here is the next installment of 'Another Kira' enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikami decided to do even more experimenting with the death note. He was going to have three prisoners each write a letter that would be addressed to L. The first two would appear to be leading up to something important and the last one would just be to piss L off. It was not nearly as good revenge for the Lind. L. Taylor stunt, but it would do for now. 

The three letters would be done in the same day, since Mikami wanted to not spend too much time on it. Though he decided he might write the first two today and then send the third one two days later. Make it build up to something, and then end with no clues at all. With that thought Mikami pulled out the death note from his desk drawer and got to work, while steadily getting louder with saying the word eliminate. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

L had just disconnected from a task force meeting and was surprised when Watari reconnected him half-n-hour later. "What is it Watari" L asked though a mouth piece on his computer. "Two criminals have just died in jail and left two dying messages. I am sending them to you now" Watari said and cut of the connection. L knelt to his fax machine and waited for the two letters to come through. The fax machine beeped at him, signaling to L they were both there. 

L picked up the two letters and read through the contents, and immediately noticed the message. 'L do you know, gods of death' and realized there would be another message to come soon. He just didn't know when. 

-----------------------------------------------------

"What are you going to tell him?" Ryuuk asked curiously, and leaned over Mikami shoulder. "It will end with the sentence 'love apples' Mikami said simply, and Ryuuk hyuuked a few times. "Have any apples" Ryuuk asked looking around Mikami's bedroom. "On the kitchen counter" Mikami said not looking up at Ryuuk. 

Ryuuk moved to the kitchen and ate all five apples on the table before moving to the fridge to see if there was anymore. Ryuuk moaned for the loss of having no more apples and moved back to Mikami's room. "Mikami you need to get more apples" Ryuuk said moving to Mikami's bed and laying on it bored. "I will pick some up tomorrow" Mikami informed him. 

He had to keep going to different vendors for the apples or else people might become suspicions with how often Mikami came to get apples. This was about every other day, despite the fact he bought at least thirty apples each time, and he would lose all his money on apples at this rate. He was going to start restricting Ryuuk on his apple intake. Mikami sighed and brought out his death note. He needed to kill some people to make himself feel better. Not to mention finish his letter after all two days had passed.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ryuuzaki another deceased prisoner has left a message" Watari said through the speakers on L's computer. L got out of his mediation pose and moved to the computer. "I am sending it to you now" Watari voice said. L waited for the fax to finish and then ripped it away as soon as the fax was releasing the final edge to the paper. 'L do you know gods of death love apples' and L just wanted to tear the paper up right there. 

Kira was mocking him. L let in a deep breath of air and released it slowly trying to calm down. Once he finished he stood up and moved away from his computer and sat near the sliding glass door. The sunlight was dimming the whole room, and L pulled out the other two notes. He re-read through them again and found nothing. L put all three photos down and moved deeper into the room again. He would mediate for another hour and then continue working on the Kira case. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later

The room that once held over thirty officers was down to six, and that was including himself, and L. Soichiro guessed it was technically seven since Raito was going to be working on the case as well. The other four people were placed around the room randomly. Each doing a task that needed to get done. Matsuda was walking up to the main desk that Soichiro sat in. 

"Umm chief, I was wondering" Matsuda began not knowing if he should go on or not. "What is it Matsuda?" Soichiro asked the younger detective. "Well I was wondering if your son is going to work on the case with us?" Matsuda asked. "That reminds me" Soichiro said as he stood up and walked over to Watari, who was sitting in the back of the room. The computer that held the gothic letter of L was on it and facing away from Watari. 

"Yagami-san what is your sons reply" L asked, although he already knew. "Raito says that it is an honor and as soon as he gets into To-oh he will be more than happy to join the case" Soichiro responded to L. "I see" L's synchronized voice said, and did not comment further. 'Blunt as ever' the rest of the team thought. 

"Were not going to get much done today, Watari" L voice said and automatically Watari turned the computer to himself, and hit a few different keys before flipping it around. An AIM box appeared on screen and the whole team gathered around to read it. 'Do not say any of this aloud, nor write any of this down. You have trusted me so far, and now I will show you that I do trust you all. At midnight divided into two separate teams and come to the Sakura plaza hotel half-n-hour apart from each other. If you are willingly to risk your lives come, if not, do not bother coming. It would just be a waste of time. Yagami-san I will meet with your son later, at the moment do not bring him with you. You have the rest of the day off to decide.' With that said L shut of the connection. Watari turned the computer around and closed it, before placing it inside his black brief case, and then Watari stood up nodded to the other detectives and left the building. 

"Chief dose L suspect your son of being Kira?" Matsuda asked. "He might since that one FBI agent died, and he was following Raito around. Hopefully not since L still wants to meet my son" Soichiro responded. "Of course, I bet L is looking forward to be working with your son as well" Matsuda said happily. Soichiro smiled lightly at Matsuda. 

"First we all must decide on whether or not we want to meet L" Soichiro asked the remaining members of the team. "I don't see the point in trusting him" Aizawa began. "He had FBI agents come over from America and watched us and our families" Aizawa said angrily. "True but he has good reason. Someone has been able to read confidential police information and it is only naturally to assume that it is one of us, since we have access to it" Soichiro said to Aizawa calmly. "I know that, but still working for a man who does not really trust us seems wrong" Aizawa said. "L is starting to trust us through" Matsuda said. "He has never let anyone on a case see him before. It is an honor to know the greatest detective in the world is letting us meet him." Matsuda said with an undertone of excitement in his voice. 

Aizawa nodded his head in agreement. "I guess your right, I'm in" Aizawa said reluctantly. "Is there anyone who wants out" Soichiro asked, and no one in the team said anything. "Okay then I shall see all of you at midnight. Until then go home, or do whatever you like to" Soichiro said, and everyone in the room gathered there things and left. 

------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight came and Ukita, Aizawa, and Mogi were the first ones to go up. Half-n-hour later Soichiro and Matsuda joined the group. Soichiro knocked on the door, and the team heard 'it's unlocked' coming from the other side of the door. Opening it slowly the task force members looked surprised. L was standing in front of them hunched over and using his left foot to scratch his right leg. "I am L" he said simply, and watched for the others reactions. "I am Soichiro Yagami" Soichiro began and the other members went around introducing themselves as well. 

L Sighed and pulled up his right arm to be parallel with his body "bang, bang, bang, bang, bang" L said pointing at all of the detectives in the room. "If I was Kira you all would be dead" L said. "Though I do suspect that Kira may only need a face, and not a name anymore, but we will discuss that later. Now everyone I want you to put your cell phones on that table" L said pointing to a small glass coffee table next to Soichiro leg. "Make sure they are off, I do not like being interrupted while I am talking. Yagami-san you may leave your cell phone on. Your son may call you while you are here, and if he does I will meet with him. Once you are done with the task walk into the adjunct room and we shall begin with our meeting" L said, and turned around to walk into the next room. 

Soichiro put his phone back in his pocket and waited for the rest of the team to turn off their cell phones before they all headed into the next room where L was waiting for them. Ten feet away from the team was a couch up against the window. On the opposite side of the couch were two chairs, and on opposite ends of the coffee table were two other chairs. L was eating a slice of strawberry cake that he was resting on his knees. His left index and thumb finger holding the edge of the plate while he used his right index and thumb finger to eat the cake. 

Soichiro was the first to move and sit on the couch with Matsuda next to him. Mogi took the seat opposite of L and Aizawa and Ukita took the seats across from Matsuda and Soichiro. "First of I want you all to call me Ryuuzaki. It is for mine and you're all's protection" L said taking a large bit out of his cake. "Kira has been getting confidential information that is restricted to police force and some attorney's who need access to the criminals they will be representing. Raye Penber a FBI agent I had investigating a certain attorney is now dead. I do not have many suspects but there are two people who I suspect may be Kira. Raito Yagami, and Teru Mikami. I suspect Raito only because your son seems to be to perfect, and not to mention Raye Penber was following him before he died. Although Teru Mikami was not being followed by Penber at first I later put Penber on him as well. Mikami's former employer, who died not that long ago, was giving Mikami access to criminal records. Penber said that when he went to talk to Shiro-san he got a bad feeling from Mikami. Raye-san had told Mikami's boss to be weary of Mikami, and it seems strange that both of them died not to long after." L said placing his now empty dish down on the table. L then stood up and walked over to a cabinet that was located on the other side of the room. He dug his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a small silver key and then inserted it into the lock of the cabinet. 

L pulled out a manila envelope and shut the cabinet door. He moved back over to the couch and sat down oh his chair again. "All files are to be kept here, you may take notes, but you have to keep them here. Every few days I will change hotels and bring the notes and documents with me. Now in this folder contains all information of Mikami, Teru. I have made enough copies so you will not have to share. Read over these folders, and tell me what you think of him." L said and handed Soichiro the folder, and it was passed around to everyone in the room.

"Also before you all start reading three prison inmates died last week and each one left a dying message from Kira. It seems that Kira may be able to control a person's action before they die as well. If you all don't mind" L began sounding like he really didn't care if they minded or not "I want to put you all under a small test to determine whether or not any of you are Kira" L said, and waited for the objections he knew was coming. "You still don't trust us" Aizawa said in a disbelief tone. "Aizawa-san please understand that Ryuuzaki is doing this in order to confirm that none of us are Kira. After all it does seem fair, since L has let us meet him in person. And Kira has also been getting confidential police information that can't be taken lightly" Soichiro said, and Aizawa just nodded his head in agreement. "Now that that is settled please look over the reports of Mikami, Teru" L said. 

L stood up again and moved back over to the cabinet and pulled out a different folder that held information on both Raito Yagami, and Teru Mikami. He decided to read through Raito's folder again to see if he had missed anything. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito had gotten up at eight o'clock in the morning, to follow his usual routine. He grabbed a pair of beige pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and clean pair of boxers for the day, before moving to the bathroom to take his daily shower. At eight thirty he stepped out of the shower and changed. Then brushed his hair to make sure a single strand of hair was not out of place. Finishing up in the bathroom Raito folded his clothes and put them in his hamper before moving downstairs. 

Sachiko was washing breakfast dishes and Sayu was on the couch reading a teen magazine that featured her idol in it. "Sayu dear I need you to take these clothes to your father" Sachiko said walking out of kitchen and holding a bag of clothes. "Mom I can't, I am going to be meeting some friends in half-n-hour" Sayu said. "Can't you do it on your way" Sachiko asked her daughter. "No I can't, I am meeting them in the opposite direction of the NPA building" Sayu informed her mother. "I can take it mom" Raito piped up. He really had nothing better to do. "Are you sure? You don't need to study or anything" Sachiko asked her son concerned. 

"No I don't and this will give me the chance to see how dad is doing" Raito told her. "Alright dear, thank you" Sachiko said. "Thanks a lot bro" Sayu said standing up from the couch and giving Raito a quick hug. "I have to go now see you two later" Sayu said happily and then left. "I probably won't be back for awhile myself" Raito informed his mother and Sachiko nodded her head in understanding. "Alright then, have a safe trip" Sachiko said and moved back to the kitchen, after handing Raito the bag. Raito slipped on his shoes and left the house.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naomi was pissed of with the task force members. She had specifically made an appointment with them for nine O' clock in the morning and the people at the front desk were telling her no one in task force headquarters was in. "Will you call them again and see if anyone picks up" Naomi asked frustrated, and one of the men at the desk sighed but picked up the phone to call. "Excuse me, but what is the matter miss" Raito asked as he came up the front desk as well. 

"Who are you" Naomi asked suspiciously. "Oh how rude of me I am Yagami, Raito, and my father is in charge of the Kira case. You had an appointment with them, correct?" Raito asked her kindly. 

"How did you know" Naomi asked looking at Raito in the eye. "I heard your conversation on my way in, I'm sorry if I was not supposed to hear it" Raito apologized to her, and Naomi seemed to relax. "I'm sorry if I was hostile I am just upset" Naomi explained. "It is fine really. I can call my father if you want me to?" Raito told her, and Naomi looked surprised. "No one picked up" the front desk man said. "I see. Will it be any trouble for you to connect your father" Naomi asked politely. "None at all, I will call him now. Though he may not pick up" Raito warned and with that said pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's number. 

Raito pressed the phone to his ear and heard the phone start to ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Soichiro phone was vibrating in his pants pocket, and he quickly pulled it out. "Is it your son" L asked dropping six sugar cubes into his coffee. "Yes" Soichiro said and hit the talk button before bringing it up to his ears. "Hey dad" Raito said and L signaled for Soichiro to put the phone on loud speakers. Soichiro hit the key and placed the phone on the coffee table. "Hello Raito, is there something you need" Soichiro asked. "Yes, there is a woman here who says she has an appointment with task force headquarters today" Raito said calmly. "I see please hand the phone over to her" Soichiro said and rustling was heard before a female voice came through.

"Hello Yagami-san" Naomi questioned, and L put his hand over the talking piece. "Yagami-san please tell her, to step outside of the building along with your son" L said and removed his hand. "I deeply apologize for forgetting about you. It was Misora-san correct? And would you and my son please go outside before we continue this conversation" Soichiro asked kindly. Naomi made an affirmative noise and her and Raito walked out of the NPA building. 

"We are out the building, and yes that is my last name" Naomi said. "Good now what is it that you want to tell me" Soichiro asked. "I have a theory about Kira that may help you with the investigation." Naomi responded quickly not really wanting Raito to hear what she said. L covered the mouth piece with his hand again. "Please tell Misora-san and Yagami-kun to come here" L said and removed his hand again. Soichiro nodded his head in understanding. "Misora-san will you and my son please come to the Sakura hotel that is right down the street from where you are now. I would like to speak to you both in person" Soichiro asked. "Why are you all at a hotel" Naomi asked confused. Soichiro gave L a look and L nodded his head that yes Soichiro may tell them. "L wishes to meet you both" Soichiro said, and a small gasp was heard from Naomi. "You're working with L" Naomi said surprised. "Yes, so will you come?" Soichiro asked. "Of course what is the room number?" Naomi asked. "It is room 1428, I will see you two soon, goodbye" Soichiro said and Naomi said goodbye as well and the two hanged up. 

"Why are you letting Misora-san meet you as well" Aizawa asked. "I have worked with Misora-san before and she will be a great assent to the case" L said and in a tone that said he would not answer anymore questions on the topic.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi closed the phone and handed it back to Raito. "Thank you for letting me use your phone" Naomi said in a grateful tone. "It was really no problem at all" Raito said offering a kind smile. "Your father said that L wishes to meet us now" Naomi informed Raito. "Really" Raito said letting his surprise show. "Yes at the Sakura hotel" Naomi said and the two started to walk over to it. 

"Have you ever worked for L before" Raito asked. "Once, I was his field agent. I have never actually met L." Naomi said, and Raito nodded his head. "This is the first case that L has apparently shown himself to others." Raito said, and Naomi looked at Raito curious. "What do you mean by apparently" Naomi asked. "Since no one has ever met L as L, I figure that L may have shown himself to others he has worked with, just not having told them" Raito said. "I see that does make sense" Naomi said. "Do you think you have ever met L?" Raito asked and Naomi looked at him thoughtful "no I don't" she said truthfully. Raito nodded his head and the two continued to walk toward the hotel in silence.

"You kind of remind me of him" Naomi said, and Raito looked slightly surprised. "Why do you say that" he asked her, as the two of them moved across the cross walk to the other side of the road. "I'm not sure, but there are differently similarities to you to" Naomi told him, and the two walked into the hotel. 

'Money is not a problem for him' Naomi thought, looking around the luxuries hotel. The front desk was on the far left side on the building, and an arched ceiling that was covered with pictures of Shinto gods, and goddess. There were stands all around the main lobby that held beautifully but fake sakura petals. Straight ahead were the elevators and Naomi and Raito made their way over to the elevators. Naomi hit the up button and the mahogany wood doors opened right away. The two stepped in and Naomi hit the button for floor fourteen, since she was the one standing next to the elevator panel. 

The doors opened and the two stepped out of the elevator and Naomi lead the way to room number 1428. Raito knocked on the door, and his father was the one to open it. The two walked in and Naomi looked shocked when she saw L. "It is not nice to gap at people Misora-san" L said. "But you're the guy who sexual harassed me at the subway station" Naomi said. "I did not sexually assault you, I hugged you so I could see how capoeira worked in person" L said defending himself childishly. "It was still assault" Naomi said, and L wanted to roll his eyes.

"I am L it is nice to meet you Yagami-kun" L said, and Raito nodded his head while walking closer to L. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you L-san" Raito said and put his hand out slightly for a handshake. L nodded his head and accepted the handshake. "Yagami-kun please call me Ryuuzaki while you address me, and that goes for you to Misora-san" L said. "Of course Ryuuzaki" Raito said, and realized that neither one of them let go of the others hand yet. L followed Raito's stare. "My apologies Yagami-kun" L said releasing Raito's hand and not sounding sorry at all. "It is no problem at all" Raito said, and missed the coldness of Ryuuzaki's hands for some reason. 

End of chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------

So what did you all think? Is it getting better? I finally have Raito and L meet yay. I would like to say this now that I am not going to do the couple L/Naomi. Though I will eventually have L/Raito get together, hopefully sooner than later, and I am thinking about pairing up Teru/Matsuda. Love that pairing, but not as much as L/Raito. So tell me what you all think of that pairing, since I have not fully decided yet. 

If anyone wants to know Capoeira is- The Brazilian martial art of _**Capoeira**_, noted for its acrobatic movements and kicks, has been featured in numerous films, TV shows and video game series, with varying degrees of popularity. It's contributions to Western culture and entertainment stem mainly from its captivating, powerful movements. Got it from wikipedia, and take no credit for it at all. 

Again I would very much appreciate some reviews, if anyone wants to of course. 

Rain angst


	4. Deduction

My computer is mean, I was looking over my last chapter and realized that there was no breaks to shifting scenes, sorry about that goes off to kick computer

Title- Another Kira

Pairing- L/Raito eventually

My computer is mean, I was looking over my last chapter and realized that there was no breaks to shifting scenes, sorry about that goes off to kick computer. Anyways hopefully the breaks will work this time if they do not I apologize in advance for that.

Talking ""

Thinking ''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know Ryuuzaki-san you and Rue Ryuuzaki look quite alike" Naomi said breaking the silence in the room. "He copied his image off of me, believing he could surpass me." L said simply and Naomi just nodded her head in understanding.

"By the way Yagami-kun any particular reason you used the western style greeting with me" L asked bringing his thumb up to his mouth and nibbling on it. "The shirt you are wearing is from the UK. Only that particular brand of shirt is made there" Raito responded easily. "True it is from the UK, but surely you couldn't have gone off of that alone" L reasoned. "True, but it is barely noticeable, but you have a slight British accent. And that brand of shirt is only made in a few select spots in the United Kingdoms." Raito responded and L just bit his thumb a little harder, with a small smirk coming to his face. "I thought that my British accent wasn't that noticeable" L said. "I didn't notice at all Ryuuzaki-san" Matsuda said, and Soichiro and Aizawa agreed.

"Even through you were able to deduce that correctly I would like to see more of your deductive reasoning to know if whether or not Yagami-kun just knows a lot about fashion, since there is a 15 chance that Yagami-kun is a fashion fanatic." L said. Raito just smiled calmly, through he had to make sure his eye didn't twitch. He was most certainly not a fashion fanatic.

L continued to gaze at Raito and made a mental note that the percentage of Raito being Kira had gone up by a point. Though for now it was only because of how knowledgeable Raito was.

"Oh dad" Raito said walking over to his father and standing next to him. "Mom says to change into this, so you won't have to keep wearing the same clothes" Raito said handing over the bag of clean clothes. "Thank you for bringing it" Soichiro said smiling at his son gratefully.

"Misora-san I know how your deductive abilities work, and there is no need for you to do the test. Since I know you are not Kira. Sorry for your loss" L said and Naomi nodded her head appreciatively. The others looked curiously but did not say anything. "Yagami-san please get Misora-san up to date on what information we have on the Kira investigation so far" L said. "Of course Ryuuzaki-san" Soichiro said and L nodded his head at Soichiro. "Yagami-kun let us start with the test, follow me" L said and the two walked out of the room.

"What happened Misora-san" Matsuda asked, and the others all turned to glare at him. "It's fine" Naomi said and turned to Matsuda. "My fiancé was one of the twelve FBI agents that came to Japan and he died by Kira's hand along with the other eleven." Naomi said and Matsuda nodded his head in understanding. "I'm really sorry" Matsuda said and Naomi nodded her head. "This is why I am working with L again, I will make sure Kira comes to justice" Naomi said determinedly. "That's the spirit" Matsuda said happily. "Alright everyone let's get back to work" Soichiro said and he lead the group back into the sitting room where all the documents were out and everyone grabbed a few before reading and taking notes. Soichiro pulled Naomi off to the side and began to tell her everything he knew about the Kira case so far.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

L led Raito into a large bedroom that L hardly ever entered. Directly in front of the two was a king sized bed that had red silk as the bed sheet, and Raito figured it must be very slippery to even sit on. There were random pictures of Sakura trees in full bloom above the headboard, and another one on the wall beside the small table that was against the wall on the left side of the room. It was by the foot of the bed. There were two soft red chairs on either side of the table.

L moved to the one on the right side and stood in the chair before sitting down. Ratio moved to the left one and sat down while crossing his legs, to show he was relaxed. "This was not made public, but three criminals left dying messages" L said pulling out the three pictures from the back of his right jeans pockets. Raito took the pictures and flipped them to the back and noticed the print numbers. He flipped them over again and read through all three messages and immediately noticed the message encrypted to L.

"Are you withholding any pictures?" Raito asked glancing up at L. "No" L said simply and was impressed Raito had asked. If Raito was Kira he probably wouldn't have asked at all and just assumed that L had given him all of the pictures. It would of lead the percentage of Raito being Kira to go up even higher, but L did not have to add anything at the moment.

"As you already know, Kira left a message for you" Raito began and laid all three pictures down on the wooden table. "The best way to read the pictures is 'L do you know Gods of Death love apples.' But following the original order would just sound weird since it would say 'L do you know love apples gods of death' and even through Kira is messing with you I doubt he would use bad grammar" Raito said easily. "Indeed I don't think Kira would have wanted to use bad grammar as well. So if you were me how would you go about getting someone to either admit their guilt or innocence's?" L asked as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and began to nibble on it.

Raito paused for a second before he started to speak again. "I would ask them something that was not made public, something that only the task force members know. Kind of like what you just did. I am sure if I hadn't asked you about another pictures existence my percentage of being Kira would have gone up, since it would seem I already knew that there was three" Raito said looking at L directly in the eyes.

"Amazing, truly amazing, I have asked countless investigators the same question and no one was able to give me an answer until at least a few minutes went by. But you automatically thought of a situation where the detective and suspect were talking to each other, truly impressive Yagami-kun." L said, and Raito wondered it he had just bumped up L's percentage because of it.

"There is still a one percent chance that you are Kira, but the main reason for that is because Raye Penber was following you, and he is now dead." L said to Raito causally and Ratio accepted it. 'At least that is the only reason' Raito thought slightly relived.

"Now Yagami-kun I would like to know your true opinion of Kira. If you are going to work for me I don't want you to somehow come into connect with Kira and flip sides" L said. "What makes you think I would betray the team for Kira?" Raito asked withholding the insult that was at the tip of his tongue. "Young people have impressionable minds" L said and Raito put a tight smile onto his lips, if he ever betrayed the team it would be because L was driving him crazy. "Ryuuzaki that is not a good reason for me" Raito said in a tight voice.

"Don't take offense to it Yagami-kun I was only admitting the truth. Just because you are also a genius that doesn't mean you won't switch sides." L told him flatly. "I do realize that and that is why I will tell you the truth" Raito said. "Lucky me" L said and Raito withheld hitting L. It would not look good for Raito to punch the man across from him especially with his father in the next room, even if said man deserved it.

"I do actually agree with the idea of Kira, not with the way he is doing it through. But Kira is at least punishing criminals who should have gotten the death plenty" Raito said, and L bit into his thumb harder. 'Raito is actually admitting to being a Kira supporter' L thought slightly surprised. "Kira is a single man not a court system. And Kira is killing a lot more people who don't deserve the death plenty rather than those who do" L said simply.

"He is at least getting rid of the criminals that go free even when others know they are guilty" Raito said evenly. "How would you know? They might just as well be innocent" L said and knew that even through it was true in some cases, most of the time it wasn't. "The people who have a lack of evidence cannot not see the justice they deserve because the justice system will not let a person go to jail without hard evidence against them, and even your system works like that" Raito told L.

"That is true, but there are innocent people who go to jail instead of the real culprit and Kira has killed some of those people." L pointed out. "Did you do background checks on all the people who died" Raito asked wondering how L would know whether or not that was true. "I did" L said simply and Raito's shoulders relaxed and he laughed lightly. "I don't see what is so funny Yagami-kun" L said flatly. "I apologize for laughing, but I find it to be humors to think that you looked through every single person's profile, you really have no social life" Raito told L smiling lightly at the detective. "I suppose not, but it does help my point, hence why you changed topics" L said childishly. "Sure Ryuuzaki that's it" Raito said sarcastically. "How does Yagami-kun know it is male and not a female" L asked and Raito decided to ask his own question. "And how does Ryuuzaki know it is a single person and not a group" Raito replied through he did agree with L.

The two were silent until Raito broke it. "I say it is male because I do not believe a female could kill as many people as Kira has, and because females are more emotional they would probably feel more guilt over the number of people who have died by Kira's hand. I believe females are more likely to help out in the cause rather then be the main person." Raito said finally after five minutes had gone by and neither he nor L had spoken until just now. "I knew Yagami-kun would cave first" L said and Raito narrowed his eyes slightly. "But I do agree with you. I also believe Kira is a male." L said sensing the growing hostility in Raito. Already L liked getting a reaction out of Raito, more fun to see Raito try and maintain his perfect son routine while keeping his anger in check.

"I do agree that it is one person since a group would not have decided as fast as Kira did to kill Lind L. Taylor off" Raito said, and then closed his eyes to count back from ten, to help the anger die down.

"Agreed, through some of the task force members still believe that it is a group. You will have to tell them why you believe it is also not a group. They cannot argue with two geniuses who agree on the same thing about Kira being an individual" L said, and Raito nodded his head in agreement. "Yagami-kun if you were ever to met Kira, and Kira asked you to join his side while giving you his power as well would you agree or not?" L asked seriously. L's onyx eyes staring directly into Raito caramel ones, and Raito uncrossed his legs and placed his elbow on the table while resting his chin on his right hand.

'Would he agree? The chance to have Kira's power and help better the world was terrible tempting. He could finally use his skills to help humanity even more than what a police officer would do. But at the same time Kira was not using his power's completely right and Kira may just kill Raito off if Raito did not kill of the people Kira wanted him to. And even through Raito did agree with the idea of Kira, becoming a murderer to kill a murderer didn't seem right. It was scooping down to a murderer's level and Raito would never do that.'

Raito glanced back up at L to the look at the detective in the eyes. If he did not make eye connect L would never believe him. "To answer your question Ryuuzaki, no I would not join Kira. I will admit the idea is appeasing, but I will not stoop down to a murderer's level just to cleanse the world." Raito told L his voice never faltering. L leaned over the small table that was separating himself from Raito. The two were inches apart and Raito could feel L's hot breath inches away from his own face. But he did not budge, if L wanted to make sure Raito was telling the truth by invading Raito's personal bubble he would allow it, through fighting off red cheeks was a little bit harder to deal with.

A full minute went by before L responded and pulled his face away from Raito's. "Welcome to the team Yagami-kun" L said and Raito smiled at L. "Would Yagami-kun mind if I call you Raito-kun. It would be much easier to get you and your father's attention. This way the two of you would not have to wait until I say the honorific" L said. "That is fine Ryuuzaki, if you hadn't said anything I would have asked you to do that anyways." Raito said crossing his legs again. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Raito asked with questioning eyes, and L wondered how Raito could look so innocent and slightly cute L begrudging thought before he pushed the thought away.

"Do you know who the prime suspect for Kira is" L asked. "Teru Mikami" Raito said. "Raito-kun has been hacking into his father's police files" L said and Raito smiled sheepishly. "Old habits die hard" Raito said, "I can use that as blackmail Raito-kun" L said and Raito mentally cursed. "That is childish Ryuuzaki you don't need to do that" Raito said calmly.

"But Raito-kun I am a childish person" L said stating a fact. "Can't argue with that" Raito said pleasantly. "Takes a childish person to know one" L remarked dryly and Raito smiled "True, but some children are just more mature than others" Raito said acting like he was talking about the weather. L bit his thumb harder making the skin start to turn raw. "Let's get back on topic Ryuuzaki one of us has to be the bigger man" Raito said idly. "When you see a bigger man inform me on who it is Raito-kun" L said smirking lightly, and Raito decided to keep his mouth shut on this one. 'L had won this round' Raito thought gloomily.

"How much do you know about Teru Mikami" L asked starching his big left toe with his right one. "Mikami Teru age 21 goes to To-Oh University. Is working to become a prosecutor. His height is 6'1 and he weighs 56 kg. He worked for two different attorneys; the first one was named Timothy Morse who died in a traffic accident. His second boss was Fuma Shiro and he died of a heart attack. Mikami does not have a job at the moment" Raito said

"I see I won't need to be filling you in much, which is a relief, but Raito-kun should no longer hack into his father's police files, if you do then I may let it slip to your father that his son has been very bad and has been hacking into the police database" L said. "I won't really need to anyways considering I am working on the case now" Raito said and L nodded his head at the acceptable answer. "How did Raito-kun come by all this information, Mikami-san's name is listed under Kira suspect in the police database, but it does not have that much information in it" L asked curiously. "That is my own secret Ryuuzaki" Raito said smiling charmingly at L, and L just wanted to wipe the smile off of the young man's face, even if the smile was alluring.

L stood up in the chair before stepping down onto the padded white carpet. "We should head back since we have been at this for an hour and a half" L said, and Raito nodded his head as he stood as well. The two walked over to the closed door and L pulled it toward him and stepped out of the way as Matsuda came falling into the room. Raito stood to Ryuuzaki's other side. "Is there something you need Matsuda-san" L asked in a bored tone as he looked down at the young detective. Matsuda stood up and pretended to brush the invisible dust off of him. He slowly looked over at L and Raito before laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just wondering what was taking you two so long" Matsuda said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Just deducing Raito-kun's deduction skills" L said simply and Matsuda stepped out of the room to let L and Raito out of it.

L walked out of the room with Raito a step behind him and Matsuda trailing after them. The three of them entered the sitting room where everyone else was. "Ryuuzaki-san do you believe my son is Kira" Soichiro asked right away as he glanced between the detective and his son. "There is still a slim chance, but no I do not suspect your son of being Kira" L said, and Soichiro relaxed slightly. "I thought you might suspect him more than you do now, and that is why you took so long" Soichiro said. "Nothing of the sort, I was just having an interesting conversation with your son" L said simply and sat down in his usual chair. "Misora-san did Yagami-san catch you up with the case" L asked her. "Yes he did" Naomi said and L nodded his head.

"Good now Watari should be here any minute." L said and stated to bite his thumb again, he was going through sugar withdrawals and once Watari got here he would give L the chocolate cake L had told him to pick up on his way over. L glanced over at Raito and saw him talking to his father. 'Sweets were needed and soon' L thought tiredly and his cell phone ringed. L dug through his pocket and picked it up with his thumb and index finger. He then flipped the phone open and placed it against his ear. 'I'm coming up now' Watari's voice said from the other side. "The door is unlocked" L responded and shut his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"Who was it" Matsuda asked curiously. "Watari is on his way up" L said simply and the rest of the team waited for the older gentleman to arrive.

End of chapter 4

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The conversation between L and Raito wasn't too chatty was it? I tried to add amusement into the chapter did it work? Or did you all go 'What the hell is this crap, a failed attempt at comedy is what it is'. Or you know something along those lines. And some happy thoughts of L and Raito thinking about each other. I do realize that Raito would probably never tell L he agrees with Kira, but I thought it might make the chapter more interesting, and I might bring it back up later on in the story, did it work?

I figure Raito would be kind of sexist but he is still loveable. Hope I didn't offended anyone with Raito's belief about Kira being male instead of female.

No Mikami in this chapter, but he will be back in the next one.

So wanna review. Please puppy dog eyes. Hope it is not sounding like desperation. But you know the more reviews I get the happier I will be. I have an English midterm coming up so I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully I will be able to get it up by next Sunday, but I can't make any promises. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Rain angst


	5. Video's

Title- Another Kira

Title- Another Kira

Pairing- Eventually L/Raito

Disclaimer- We all know I don't own death note.

Talking ""

Thinking ''

0000000000000000000000000000000

An opening and closing of a door was heard before Watari appeared in the walkway. "Hello gentleman, and Misora-san" Watari said kindly before going over to L and handing him a plastic bag that contained a piece of chocolate cake and a plastic fork in it. L dug it out immediately and stated to munch on it happily.

"Watari please show everyone what is in the brief case now" L said and Watari nodded his head. "You're Watari" Matsuda said surprised etched on his face. He had not expected an elderly gentleman to be the man behind L. "Yes I am" Watari said not seeming to mind Matsuda shock. "But you look nothing alike when you come to NPA building" Matsuda said disbelieving. "I do not want to give away the location of L, and wearing the trench coat and hat is a giveaway." Watari said and Matsuda face heated up slightly as he nodded his head in understanding.

Watari opened up the brief case and handed out the fake badges. "Soichiro Asai, what is the meaning of this Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked confused. "The badges are to be shown to people when all of you have an extreme case on your hands and need to show your badge to a civilian. Even through it is more than likely Kira only needs a face, this is in case he also needs a name. I also recommend to not show them to the other members of the NPA for that would be trouble for all of you." L said around a mouthful of chocolate cake. "I see, this is so cool it's like we are undercover spies" Matsuda said excitedly looking at his own fake badge. "Matsuda-san this is not the time to be joking around" Soichiro said in a parental voice and Matsuda face went red. "Your right chief I'm sorry" Matsuda said wearing a kicked puppy dog look on his face.

"Ryuuzaki what do you want us to do now" Soichiro asked. "For now all we can do is hope to find more incriminating evidence against Teru Mikami. I will go over the files again but I doubt I missed anything that could help us catch Kira" L said taking a large chunk of chocolate cake and plopping it into his mouth. "Why do you say that you could have missed something" Aizawa said. "I have only looked at the files ten times there is a 3 that I did miss something important" L said.

"Is there anyone at task force headquarters?" L asked already knowing the answer but needed to confirm it. "No I think we are all here" Soichiro said, and L nodded his head. "There always needs to be at least one person at headquarters. Or else other people might grow suspicious on where the team is" L said calmly. "I'll go back" Aizawa said and stood up. "See you later" Matsuda said waving bye and Aizawa just nodded his head and left the hotel room after grabbing his cell phone and umbrella, which he carried in case it rained or snowed.

"Do you have the video tapes of Raye Penber's death" Naomi asked. "I do, I just got them yesterday. But I will have to go through all of the security cameras on the day he died to find him." L said looking at the ceiling and concentrating on his words. "I see" Naomi said. "You may help the team find the times he is in it, but will you be able to look at it without emotional involvement" L asked looking Naomi in the eye. Naomi contained the eye connect with L. "I will do my best and if I start to get emotional I will leave the room. Is that fair Ryuuzaki-san" Naomi asked L. L nodded his head to himself before answering "that is fine Misora-san. Watari will you bring out the T.V. and all the security cameras tapes" L asked finishing off his cake. Watari nodded his head and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The T.V. was set up and L and the rest of the team had placed the T.V. on the stand against the wall. Twenty four video tapes were piled up in next to the T.V. and the furniture was rearranged to make sure everyone could see the screen.

Watari was standing behind the couch that was placed in the center of the room with two chairs off on either side of it to make a semi circle. L was sitting on the couch with the remote control placed in between his thumb and index finger and fast forwarding through footage. Raito had no idea how L could it like that and still press play and fast forward when he thought he may have found Raye.

Naomi was sitting in the chair next to L and Raito was sitting next to L with his father on the chair closet to Raito. "How long do you think this will take" Matsuda asked looking at the screen slightly bored. "It could be hours Matsuda-san we don't know what tape holds the footage of Raye Penber, so we may have to go through all of them before we find it." L said not bothering to look at Matsuda who sat in the chair next to the chief.

"Of course Ryuuzaki I am sure we will find it soon" Matsuda said confidently. "Here you are Ryuuzaki" Watari said handing L a green tea ice cream cone with four scoops on top. "Thank you Watari" L said not taking his eyes of the screen. "Yagami-kun would you like some as well" Watari asked in a grandfatherly voice. "No thank you Watari-san" Raito said facing Watari and smiling politely. Watari asked the other's and every else agreed except Naomi.

Raito glanced at L through the side of his vision and found it more interesting to watch L flick his tongue over the whole ice cream before restarting the process of licking his ice cream. 'I wonder what it would be like to' and Raito cut his thought off there; he was not gay and hence was not going to think about what it would like to feel L's tongue in his own mouth. Raito sighed inwardly as he realized he finished the thought anyways, and realized his cheeks have become slightly pink. He willed them away quickly and was thankfully no one had noticed. 'It is going to be a long case' Raito decided and turned his full attention back to the T.V.

"Here he is" L said more to himself as he hit rewind and then play. There was no sound from the clip, but everyone stared at Raye to see if there were any hints on whom Kira was. The camera feed only showed Raye looking around before putting his subway ticket into the machine and walking through the doors that had opened up, so Raye could get through and retrieve his ticket. Raye soon left the camera and L rewind it again and paused it on Raye.

"Misora-san was Raye carrying that manila folder when he left or not" L asked curiously. Naomi looked at the screen more carefully before answering. "No he was not" Naomi told L, and glanced at L with a question on the tip of her tongue. "I believe that Penber-san came into connect with Kira" L explained and Naomi looked slightly surprised. "Why do you say that?" Naomi questioned. "I would like to find the second part with Penber-san before I answer" L said and Raito caught onto L's thought and their eyes connected. Raito nodded his head in agreement and L smirked lightly before taking a whole scoop of ice cream into his mouth and eating it. Raito's eyes widened. 'He probably just killed of all his taste buds, if all the sweets L had been eating was anything to go by' Raito thought. He hadn't seen L eat single healthy food at all just sweets. A diet on just sweets, Raito tried not to shutter at the thought. Instead he just turned his attention back to the T.V. as well. Matsuda leaned in close to Soichiro. "Did we miss something" Matsuda asked in a low voice and Soichiro glanced at his son and then Ryuuzaki before turning to Matsuda "I believe we did" Soichiro said truthfully.

The two looked back over to the T.V. screen as soon as it went blank. Watari moved over to the T.V. and put the new tape in after taking the old one out. L pushed the fast forward button and random people moved quickly on the screen. They went through nineteen tapes before they found the right one. And it was towards the end of the tape. Mogi and Ukita had gone back to the office and Soichiro had removed his jacket and tie while leaning back in the chair tiredly it was rather boring to fast forward through the whole tape and not find who they were looking for. Matsuda had magically pulled out a deck of cards and was sitting on the ground and playing a game of solitude while looking up at the screen every so often.

Naomi had gone to the bathroom and had been gone for ten minutes now everyone guessed she had her period and was doing womanly things in there. L was still in his same pose now eating sugar cubes straight from a small cup that Watari had placed next to him. Raito inwardly sighed again while only crossing his legs every so often and folding his arms on his lap.

Naomi finally came out of the bathroom and sat back down in her chair before re-looking back at the screen. L hit play as soon as he saw Raye coming out of the subway doors. Three seconds went by and Raye grabbed his chest and fell forward letting go of his briefcase with no manila folder, L and Raito both noted. Raye's body collapsed forward and L and Raito started at the screen intently as Raye turned his body and stretched his head to look back into the subway. Raye's tense body went limp and people gathered around it and pulled out their cell phones to call an ambulance.

Naomi had tensed at the scene but had watched the whole thing. L hit pause on the tape he planned on re-watching that scene a few more times. "Ryuuzaki why did you say that Raye had come into connect with Kira?" Naomi asked. "Judging by the fact that Penber-san walked onto the subway with the manila folder and walked out without having it is suspicious. Then there is also the fact he was straining his body to turn around and look at the perpetrator which means he more than likely come into connect with the person before he got onto the subway. Penber-san was also one of the first FBI agents to get the list of all the names and had his laptop with him. Kira may have tricked Penber-san into killing all twelve FBI agents without knowing it" L said.

"But Raye would never kill innocent people" Naomi said defensively. "Misora-san that is why I said tricked, I wouldn't put it past Kira skill to do that" L said calmly and Naomi nodded her head in agreement. "Even through Kira tricked Raye it was still Raye who killed those people" Naomi said sadly. "True, but Penber-san would not have gotten into trouble over that since he was tricked. It is fine Misora-san, your fiancé was still a good person" L said and Naomi nodded her head gratefully at L. "Ryuuzaki-san I am going to see if the bus diver remembers anyone from the high jacking incident" Naomi said standing up and L nodded his head. "He may remember someone suspicious" L said and Naomi nodded her head and left the hotel room. It was getting to be around six o'clock at night.

"Raito-kun you may leave if you want to" L said as he rewinds the tape and re-watched Raye's death. "I would prefer to stay and watch the video with you again" Raito said and L nodded his head in agreement. Soichiro watched it with the two the first three times before going to read more files.

"Nothing new, and no matter how much we watch the tapes it doesn't mean Kira will somehow show himself" Raito said after the sixth time and L shut the television off. "Agreed, shouldn't you be studying for the entrance exams" L asked facing Raito. "I don't really need to study for them. Through it never hurts to re-read material" Raito said as he stood up and stretched. "I believe it is time that I go now" Raito said as he turned and faced L, a part of him not really wanting to leave. But Raito blocked out the feeling he analyze why that was later.

"I shall see Raito-kun later then" L said and turned to Soichiro who was sitting in a chair that had been left against the window. "Yagami-san you may leave as well. There is nothing of extreme importance to go over. And I am sure the rest of family misses you" L said glancing over at Soichiro.

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow Ryuuzaki" Soichiro said closing the document he had in his hand and placed it back on the wooden table.

"Let's go Raito" Soichiro said and Raito nodded his head. He cast one final glance over at L before he followed his father out of the hotel room.

'The room feels slightly emptier' L thought briefly before getting up and going to the kitchen to grab a handful of sugar cookies.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now January 17 and Raito was lying in bed starring up at his ceiling bored. He supposed it would be normal if he felt nervous since he was taking the To-oh entrance exam today. But he didn't and he knew he get perfect marks and the world would go on.

Sighing lightly to himself Raito got out of bed and showered. He brushed his hair to perfection, after getting changed into tan kakis and a black long sleeved shirt, and made his way downstairs.

"Oh Raito I made breakfast. Come have some before it gets cold. You also need to eat something before you take the entrance exam today" Sachiko said. Raito smiled at his mother and sat down at the small table. Sayu was sitting there as well and watching a program on music. Soichiro had already gone to the newest hotel that L was staying at.

"Raito are you going to leave soon? The exam starts in an hour and it takes a little over half-n-hour to get there" Sayu pointed out. "It will still be early by the time I get there" Raito said not concerned at all. If he was lucky he would get to the front gates three minutes before the exam started.

He finished the meal quickly and put the dirty dishes in the sink before moving to the front door and putting his shoes on. Sayu and Sachiko followed him outside. "Do your best Raito" the two said in unison and Raito turned around from the gate and gave the two a reassuring smile before leaving the house completely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito made his way to the entrance of To-oh where a man was standing outside of the gate and announcing to everyone that they should all hurry up. "Only ten minutes before the exam starts hurry up or you will be late" the man said as a girl ran by him and Raito outwardly sighed. 'Ten minutes, I got here to early' Raito thought as he walked leisurely by the man outside of the school's gate.

A few more frantic students ran by Raito to get to the exam room faster, so they could get some last minute studying in.

Raito had not expected someone to bump into him, since all of the frantic students seemed to have planned a way to not crash into anyone so they would have more time to study. Raito caught his balance easily and was thankful he had good reflexes. He turned around to see who it had been. "I'm sorry about that; I was in a hurry since I am helping with the entrance exams today. By the way I am Teru Mikami and you are Yagami Raito, correct" Teru asked looking at Raito questioning.

"That is correct, and it is fine, through I was expecting one of the frantic exam takers to bump into me. How did you know my name" Raito asked curiously and hid his surprise. He had not expected to bump into Mikami so soon. Through it was a perfect opportunity to start gaining Mikami's trust and Raito was going to take it.

"I heard about you from the college. They are expecting great things from you since you graduated at the top of your class. I had also asked what you looked like and they described you in almost perfect detail" Mikami responded and Raito nodded his head in understanding. "I didn't think I was that well known" Raito said looking modest.

"You shouldn't be so modest, you are a genius after all" Teru said in an amused tone. "That is very kind of you to say" Raito said politely and then glanced at his watch, 'only five more minutes to go' Raito thought thankfully.

The two walked toward the building and made small chat about the weather and Mikami talked about To-oh law classes. Raito was surprised when his phone went off. He turned to Teru to give him an apologetically smile before answering his phone. "Hello" Raito said, and waited for the person on the other line to start talking. "Raito I'm sorry to be calling so close to exam time but I wanted to wish you luck" Soichiro voice said. "Thanks dad" Raito said as he walked into the building with Mikami in the lead. "Before you go Ryuuzaki wants to talk to you for a minute is that ok" Soichiro asked "That is fine" Raito said and hid his slight shock.

"Raito-kun are you alone" L's voice said from the other line. "Hold on" Raito said as he covered the mouth piece, and turned to Mikami who had also stopped walking. "Mikami-san you can go on without me I will be there soon" Raito said. "I don't mind waiting" Mikami replied. "It is fine, you need to sign in still don't you" Raito questioned. "True, alright then, I will see you later Yagami-kun, and don't forget the exam starts in three minutes" Teru said and turned around the corner once Raito had nodded his head in understanding. Ratio then uncovered the mouthpiece.

"Yes Ryuuzaki" Raito asked in a questioning tone. "Have you met Mikami Teru yet" L questioned and Raito eyebrows knitted together. L had wanted to talk to him to ask him that. "Yes I have, and I am already gaining his friendship" Raito said after he had checked around the corner to make sure Mikami wasn't eavesdropping.

"Is there a reason you wanted to make sure I was alone" Raito asked leaning up against the wall. "No" L said simply and Raito felt his eyebrow twitch. 'L truly is an odd man' Raito thought, through he had already figured that out once he had seen L's eating habits. "I simply wanted to tell you that Raito-kun does not need luck" L said and then a clicking noise was heard and Raito knew L had hanged up. Raito shut his cell phone and smiled at it lightly before he entered the exam room with only a minute to spare.

End of chapter 5

000000000000000000000000000000

Finally have chapter 5 up, yay me. Anyways I had hit a small writer's block toward the beginning of this chapter and watching Death Note today made me all inspired to finish this chapter. So Raito and Teru met, was that scene good? I will go into what Teru was thinking about the encounter in the next chapter, because I'm cool like that. By the way I don't think Mikami goes to To-Oh but for plot reasons he does.

Remember to leave many reviews, for it makes a very happy author.

Did anyone watch Death Note on Adult swim tonight? I swear I almost cried when they were showing previews for next week and the only word that was said was goodbye in L's voice. I am so going to cry when watching the episode next week.

Rain angst


	6. Café conversations

Title-Another Kira

Title-Another Kira

Pairing- L/Raito eventually

Thinking ''

Talking ""

More Mikami in this chapter for all those who love him. I read the last volume of Death Note and it reminded me of the way Harry Potter won, on a technicality. Getting back on topic enjoy the next installment. Which took longer to get out than I thought and I am deeply sorry to all those who have wanted to read this chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Most of the people helping out with the To-oh entrance exams had gone in an hour before the exam was to be handed out. Mikami stood behind a tree and waited for Raito Yagami to show up. He had heard about the teenager and how brilliant Raito truly was.

Mikami was going to get Raito Yagami to work for him somehow; with Raito's skills he would not get caught and Raito could help Mikami create his ideal world. Teru was now limited to only writing one page a day with his schedule and rarely got to write two pages worth.

Ryuuk was somewhere behind him 'probably trying to find an apple tree' Mikami thought wryly. He got there half-an-hour early knowing Raito wouldn't be one to study on the day of the actually exam.

Another twenty minutes went by and Teru finally saw Raito walk through the gate. Ryuuk had come back looking defeated that his quest for an apple tree had failed.

Mikami waited for Raito to walk past him before causally bumping into the younger man. Raito stumbled a little but caught his balance quite effectively not falling on his face.

The teenager turned to face Mikami. "I'm sorry about that; I was in a hurry since I am helping with the entrance exams today. By the way I am Teru Mikami and you are Yagami Raito, correct" Mikami said glancing at Raito. Teru knew he sounded on the verge of being confident but it didn't matter to him.

"That is correct and it is fine, through I was expecting one of the frantic exam takers to bump into me. How did you know my name?" Raito asked curiously. "I heard about you from the college. They are expecting great things from you since you graduated at the top of your class. I had also asked what you looked like and they described you in almost perfect detail" Mikami said easily, after all that part wasn't really a lie.

He saw Raito shake his head in understanding. "I didn't think I was that well known" Raito said modestly. "You shouldn't be so modest, you are a genius after all" Teru said in an amused tone.

"That is very kind of you to say" Raito said in a polite voice before he looked at his watch. The two walked toward the building and made small chat about the weather and Mikami told Raito about the To-oh law classes. Teru stopped talking once he heard Raito's cell phone go of and Raito gave him an apologetically look before he answered it.

'He is talking to his father' Mikami thought and wondered if Raito was dating anyone. The question seemed to be answered when Raito covered the mouth piece and attempted to fully hide the light pink flush that spread on his cheeks.

"Mikami-san you can go on without me I will be there soon" Raito said politely. "I don't mind waiting" Mikami said waiting to see what Raito's reaction would be.

"It is fine, you need to sign in still don't you" Raito questioned, and Mikami inwardly sighed he would not be positive quite yet on whether or not the person on the phone was Raito's girlfriend or boyfriend.

"True, alright then I will see you later Yagami-kun and don't forget the exam starts in three minutes" Teru said and walked around the corner. "Why so interested in the boy" Ryuuk asked floating over Mikami's shoulder.

"He is going to be someone who helps me achieve my perfect world" Mikami said in a low voice so only Ryuuk could hear. "So Mikami needs help in his quest to become God" Ryuuk said in a questioning tone.

"If I want to escape L then yes, I will need more than just myself. But at the same time not a dimwitted person. Yagami-kun is the perfect candidate for that." Mikami said and with that entered the examination room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The test ended fairly quickly for Raito and he was one of the first people to leave the examination room. One girl was sobbing over her test while another girl looked ready to yank her hair out.

Raito noticed a male student using his notes that was placed messily on his lap. An examiner noticed and the guy was kicked out of the room with an automatic failing grade.

Raito stood up gracefully from his desk and walked up to the front of the room with his test in hand. Once there he gave it to a middle aged man who was in charge and then left the room quietly. The cheating male student followed sullenly behind Raito.

"Yagami-kun may I have a word" Mikami asked and Raito stopped walking as the dejected student walked past him and went down the next empty hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in the exam room?" Raito asked confused.

"I told them I had to use the bathroom and would be back soon. Anyways, I was wondering if Yagami-kun would exchange cell phone numbers with me so I can contact you later." Mikami asked flatly.

Raito looked mildly surprised but smiled. "Of course Mikami-san I already consider you my first college friend" Raito said smiling at Mikami and pulled out his cell phone. The two then exchanged numbers.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this Yagami-kun, but I was wondering did you talk to your boyfriend after your father. I apologize for eavesdropping" Mikami asked curiously and Raito felt a light flush creep across his cheeks.

'Me dating Ryuuzaki, where had Mikami gotten that idea and why was it a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. Oh crap I'm blushing 'Raito thought as he looked down and attempted to fight it of.

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend" Raito asked after his face had returned to its normal color. "Your face became flushed looking when you were talking on the phone and just now. I figured you might be the feminine one of the relationship because you seem to blush easily" Mikami said easily. Raito wanted to go bang his head on something but refrained from doing so.

"No, I do not have a boyfriend" Raito told Mikami firmly, but the lingering thought of being gay didn't go away. "I'm sorry for assuming such a thing" Mikami said apologetically.

"It is alright. Mikami-san when you are done with helping the exam do you want to hang out then?" Raito asked since he knew he would have to report to L what he talked about with Mikami. And Raito down right refused to tell L that Mikami believed the two were dating.

"That would be nice, I will call you when I get out of here" Mikami said in a business tone and Raito nodded his head. "Until then Mikami-san" Raito said and made his way off campus.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito was glad no one was home when he got back to his house. Sayu had gone out to hang out with some of her friends, his mother was grocery shopping, and his dad was with Ryuuzaki. Raito laid down of his bed and was relived to be alone.

His thoughts felt scattered and Raito was still begrudging admitting to himself that Ryuuzaki was much to interesting for his own good.

The man was quite smart and Raito was attracted more to intelligence than looks. His previous girlfriends lacked any form of intelligence and he had ended those relationships rather fast. 'Ryuuzaki has intelligence that is at my level and not that bad looking' Raito thought and quickly banished the thought.

Reaching for the remote off of his night stand Raito turned on his T.V. He was not ready to deal with his emotions towards the detective quite yet and was glad Ryuuzaki had allowed him to have the day off.

Watching T.V. was a mindless task Raito was happy to indulge in for once.

Law and Order had some promise of being good and even through the music was a bit creepy with the dun dun sound; it was also enjoyable for him to beat the detectives and know who the was killer before they did.

It was a quarter past five when Raito's cell phone went off.

Raito flipped it open and placed it next to his ear. "Hello" Raito said waiting for a response. "Yagami-kun if you are not busy would you like to meet at the Blue note café" Mikami asked from the other end of the phone.

"That would be nice, I should be there in half an hour" Raito said glancing at his watch. "Till then" Mikami said and hanged up the phone.

Raito stood up from his bed and grabbed his wallet off of the table and made his way downstairs.

"Where are you going dear" Sachiko asked from the kitchen. "I am meeting a friend and I should be back around eight" Raito said putting his jacket on.

"Alright have fun" Sachiko said and Raito made an affirmative sound before he made his way out of the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The café wasn't to busy and the door made a small ding sound when Raito stepped into it. He spotted Mikami almost right away and made his way over to the far left booth against the wall. 'A perfect place to have a discussion about Kira' Raito thought relived that he wouldn't have to speak in low tones.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice" Mikami said and Raito smiled at him pleasantly. "I hope you were not wanting to long" Raito said letting some guilt creep into his voice and face.

"I just arrived here five minutes ago" Mikami said non-chant. "I'm glad you have not been waiting long" Raito said relieved.

A perky looking waitress walked over and handed Mikami the coffee he had ordered.

"What can I get for you sir" she asked making bedroom eyes at Raito. "Black coffee" Raito said ignoring the look completely.

The waitress leaned forward slightly, "Is that all you want" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes" Raito said evenly. "Fine" the waitress said raising herself back up and walking away from the table stiffly.

"That happens a lot to you doesn't it" Mikami asked curiously. "It does" Raito said shrugging his shoulders.

"Most would think you were gay for turning down a beautiful woman" Mikami said staring at Raito.

"Probably, but it does not matter to me what most people think" Raito said crossing his legs. "Oh and what would say about my opinion on things" Mikami asked and heard Ryuuk laugh.

"Your opinion does matter to me, since you also seem intelligent and I already respect you for that" Raito said honestly.

The waitress came back and put Raito's coffee down in front of him. "Would either of you like anything else" she asked flatly and both could tell she did not appreciate being turned down. "No" Mikami said simply and with that the waitress turned on her heel and left.

Raito bought up the steaming coffee cup up to his mouth to take a large sip. "The news only seems interested in Kira lately" Mikami said lightly. "What is your opinion on the mass murderer?" Teru asked conversationally.

Slowly bringing the cup down Raito paused to think about it. "I think that what Kira is doing is noble and he should be allowed to continue with killing of criminals" Raito said looking earnest.

"Oh why do you think that, Kira is no better than the common criminal and is just killing criminals that are already serving their time in prison" Mikami said not showing any emotion on his face.

"That is true, but Kira has also killed people who are on the run. He has stopped the pointless war that was happening between America and Iraq. Not to mention Kira has also helped people feel like justice has not abandoned them when the court system has" Raito said honestly.

'It would appear I am right about Raito making an excellent successor' Mikami thought inwardly smiling.

"Even with all that Kira still has no reason to judge those worthy of living and dying. He is not a God just some deluded human" Mikami said evenly and took a sip of his coffee.

"Kira may not be a God, but many people see him that way. He is ridding the world of evil doers and even through he has sunken down to a criminal's level he is sacrificing his own humanity for the sake of human kind" Raito said looking Mikami in the eye.

"Kira is just ruining the world. When he dies the world will no longer fear that a supposed divine force will kill criminals and the criminals who have been holding back because of their fear of being killed by Kira will begin to commit violent deeds. Where will the justice be then?" Mikami said emotionlessly.

Raito smiled lightly at the last comment. "If Kira finds a successor that has the same ideals as him then he should have nothing to worry about. As long as each successor does not use Kira's powers for their own personal gain then everything should work out and justice can continue to be served out by a self-sacrificing human" Raito said calmly.

"But all great empires fall. The Romans had some excellent rulers but things began to go downhill and Rome fell eventually" Mikami said taking a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"What makes you think that all of Kira's successors are going to be self-sacrificing? Kira could just be like Alexander the Great." Mikami asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I do not believe Kira would choose someone who he found unfit for the job. Alexander the Great did not choose an heir in advance and on his death bed no one was quite sure who he named. Kira will not make that mistake" Raito said evenly.

Raito's index finger ran along the top of his coffee cup before he spoke again. "Even through you do not support Kira it would appear you are saying that Kira will have a great empire like the Romans did. Quite a compliment" Raito said slightly amused.

"It was not my intention to compare Kira to Rome in that sense. All I meant is that even if it takes hundreds of years Kira's reign will end, that is if L does not do it first" Mikami said calmly.

At the mention of L, Raito made a face of annoyance.

"What is your opinion of L?" Mikami asked seeing Raito's face.

"I do not approve of L's methods or views. He claims to be justice and yet he only takes cases that interest him. Kira may kill those who are in prison, but those people no longer have the chance to hurt others. There are few criminals who do actually change their ways. Most will be released back into society and fall back into old habits that can lead to innocent people being hurt or killed" Raito said letting his annoyance show.

"And then that stunt L pulled with Lind L. Taylor was low. Even through the man was supposed to die on that day L was being a coward by not showing his real face. It may have saved L's life but if Taylor-san had been a police officer and not a convict on death row who knows how Taylor-san's family may have taken it. L is just a coward who hides behind a computer" Raito said firmly. 'Look down and pretend to be embarrassed about ranting' Raito thought looking down at his coffee cup before looking nervously at Mikami.

"I was ranting, my apologies" Raito said smiling timidly and bringing his cooling coffee up to his lips and sipped it a few times.

Ryuuk was chuckling behind Mikami and Teru withheld a crazed smirk.

"It is fine Yagami-kun, but why do you think Kira started killing?" Mikami asked bringing his own cup of coffee to rest in-between his hands.

"I think that Kira sees the world as his followers do" Raito said staring intently at his own cup.

"Oh and what is that" Mikami asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"The world is rotting. The court systems are corrupted and the world is rotting from the inside out. Humans are the only species that kill one another for no reason at all. Politicians will take bribes and even through not all humans are like this, there are still enough of them who are tainting the world." Raito said a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

'I will not tell him quite yet that I am Kira to make sure his opinion does not change, but what a beautiful successor I will have' Mikami thought hiding his smirk behind his coffee cup.

"You sound like a pessimistic person. Yagami-kun should have more faith and believe that humanity will fix itself" Teru said putting his cup down onto the table.

"I guess I should, but I will have to wait and see how it turns out" Raito said smiling lightly.

Raito glanced down at his wrist watch. 'Seven twenty already' Raito thought surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be leaving now" Raito said placing some of his money down on the table.

"Perhaps I will see you before school starts" Mikami said standing up as well and putting his share down on the table as well.

"That would be nice. I'll talk to you later Mikami-san" Raito said pleasantly.

"Of course goodbye Yagami-kun" Mikami said and Raito sent one more smile at Mikami before exiting the café quickly.

"You found quite a smart follower" Ryuuk said and Mikami did not hide the smirk crossing his face. "He will help me create my ideal world" Mikami said in a low voice so only Ryuuk heard.

Stepping out of the café Mikami headed in the direction of his apartment.

"Why didn't you tell him you were Kira?" Ryuuk asked confused. "That would be stupid. Even through Yagami-kun is a loyal follower I want to make sure he will not be changing his mind anytime soon. I also have to make sure he is not an undercover cop" Mikami said in another low voice and ignored Ryuuk the rest of the way home.

End of chapter 6

So I am really really really sorry that it took me so long to update this story. _The choices we make_ was demanding my attention. Well it was that and I lost inspiration to write this one. But it is somewhat back, so yay! Don't know when next chapter will be up but I will try and make sure it does not have such a long break.

So this chapter made me want to sing That 'Secret agent man' song;' don't know who sings it, but made me think of it. Hope the conversation between Mikami and Raito were interesting and didn't bore any of you.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

-rain angst


	7. invitation

Title- Another Kira

Title- Another Kira

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story; I am glad to know that you have enjoyed it so far and hopefully it will remain that way.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The walk home was boring and Raito was glad Mikami pretend to be an anti-Kira supporter, 'or it could have turned into quite a boring case' Raito thought slightly relived. And when dealing with the biggest mass murderer the world had ever seen Raito hoped that it would not be boring.

He hoped that Mikami would not start hitting on him. 'That would be just be weird.' Raito thought inwardly cringing.

If Mikami started hitting on him, Raito wasn't sure what he should do. If he played along he could probably have an easier time getting Mikami to confess to being Kira. But he really didn't want Mikami to start hitting on him, especially with L already doing that.

Though Raito knew he was talented enough to get Mikami to confess to being Kira without the pretence of them dating. 'One crisis averted one to go' Raito thought, but knew the other one was not nearly as bad as Mikami.

'Must not think about the quirky detective now' Raito thought brushing the thought away from himself rather quickly. He quickened his pace so he could it to the metro center and get on the next one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Raito opened the door Sayu had opened it up for him. "Welcome home nii-san" Sayu said happily as she hugged Raito quickly before letting him go.

"Sayu I wasn't gone for that long" Raito said smiling at his younger sister. "Nii-san acts like I need a reason to hug you" Sayu said pouting slightly. "You don't, but you usually don't hug me unless a few days have gone by" Raito pointed out. "Oh" Sayu said off handily.

The two walked further into the house and moved into the kitchen area. "Welcome home Raito" Soichiro said putting his newspaper down on the table.

"What were you up to?" Soichiro asked smoothing out the crinkles in his newspaper. "I was just meeting with a new friend from school. I think Ryuuzaki knows him" Raito said vaguely hoping his father would catch onto his line of thinking,

"Oh, I am sure Ryuuzaki would also be interested in hearing about your meeting with that friend" Soichiro said and Raito smiled lightly at his father's quick skill of catching onto things. "Who's Ryuuzaki" Sayu asked confused.

"A friend I met a few months ago" Raito said sitting down at the table as well. "You should bring him over to have dinner with us" Sachiko said walking into the room. "I'm not sure how he would take that" Raito said honestly.

"Why is that?" Sachiko asked curiously. "Ryuuzaki isn't exactly social" Raito said, but knew it was an understatement.

"But he talks with you doesn't he?" Sachiko said a little confused. "Yes, but Ryuuzaki doesn't know how to handle social situations." Raito said.

"It's fine, ask him to come over anyways I would like to meet your friend" Sachiko said smiling warmly. "I will ask him tomorrow" Raito said a bit nervous.

"Good now let's have dinner. Sayu will you help me bring it out" Sachiko asked kindly and Sayu stood up from the table and followed Sachiko into the kitchen.

"Is it really a good idea to invite Ryuuzaki over" Raito asked in a low voice he didn't want his mom and sister to overhear him.

"It will be fine. Ryuuzaki can always say no and it will be over" Soichiro said reassuringly and Raito nodded his head in understanding.

"I guess there are worse things than Ryuuzaki coming over." Raito said conceding.

"Did your friend say anything that made you believe he is Kira?" Soichiro asked in a low voice.

"Not particular. Mikami seems to be against Kira, but something about the way he carries himself makes me think he could still be Kira" Raito said.

"It will be a good idea to keep your eye on him anyways. His previous employers have died" Soichiro said and Raito nodded his head in agreement.

"Here is dinner" Sayu chipped walking back into the room holding a tray of different sushi.

"Let's eat" Sachiko said setting up the plates.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soichiro had just pulled up to the newest hotel when Raito's cell phone began to ring. "Moshi moshi" Raito said politely after he pulled it out of his front pocket.

"Yagami-kun are you able to meet with me today?" Mikami asked from the other side of the line. "I'm actually busy today, but I can meet with you tomorrow." Raito said sounding apologetic.

"Are you meeting with your boyfriend today?" Mikami asked sounding slightly annoyed. "I am" Raito said mentally scolding himself for not coming up with another lie. "I will see you later than Mikami-san" Raito said not wanting to be interrogated by Mikami on the issue of Raito's fake boyfriend.

"Of course goodbye Yagami-kun" Mikami said and the two said their goodbyes before hanging up.

"What did he want" Soichiro asked as the two made their way to the elevator. "Mikami-san wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him today" Raito said hitting the up button for the elevator.

"What did you tell him" Soichiro asked turning to face his son. "That I meet with him tomorrow. I am sure Ryuuzaki will not be upset, since it is spending more time with the main suspect." Raito said as Soichiro entered the elevator first.

The rest of the way up was silent, until the elevator doors opened. They moved out of the elevator and saw Matsuda outside of the door trying to balance coffee, bagels, and a box of cake in his two hands while balancing the key card to get in.

"Matsuda-san I can take some of that" Raito said as he took the box of bagels from Matsuda's full arms. "Thank you so much Yagami-kun" Matsuda said happily as his arms felt lighter now. Soichiro opened the door and let the two enter before him.

L was sitting at a couch typing away on his laptop at an in-human speed. "Raito-kun how did the meeting with Mikami go yesterday" L asked not even looking up from his laptop.

"How did you know about that?" Raito asked as he began to think that L may be stalking him. He had not mentioned it to anyone except for his mother; who had obviously not told his father.

L's paused as he made eye contact with Raito, "I know everything" L said letting a creepy smile cross on his face before he went back to typing. Raito felt a small shudder run through his body before he moved over to the table and put the bagels down. Raito sat next to L and grabbed the only magazine that was on the table before he causally glanced through it.

"Why is Raito-kun not telling me what Mikami-san has said yet" L asked as he wrote something else on his laptop. "Because Ryuuzaki I am not going to tell you when you are not paying attention to me" Raito said causally crossing his legs and flipping through another page of the magazine.

"I am good at muti-tasking; I can listen to Raito-kun talk while working. Not to mention Raito-kun is acting like a narcissist" L said flatly.

"Ryuuzaki it is rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you and I am not a narcissist" Raito said sounding moody. L turned to give Raito a blank look. "What I am not" Raito said, but Ryuuzaki refused to break the eye contact.

"Maybe a little bit" Raito mumbled more to himself than L. Ryuuzaki let out a small smirk of victory before turning back to his laptop. "Oh a scientific journal on the death of the sun" Raito said sounding entertained.

"Are you really not going to tell us what Mikami-san said" Matsuda asked a bit unsure. "Oh I will, if you are all willingly to move to another room" Raito said looking intrigued with the article.

"Raito-kun will stay in this room and tell everyone how the meeting went" L said flatly.

"I don't have to listen to you Ryuuzaki, what a shame that you won't be hearing it as long as you're on the computer" Raito said sadly as he stood up from the couch.

"Raito-kun will stay here" L said yanking Raito back down. "Ryuuzaki shut your freaking' laptop or I am not going to tell you" Raito said sternly.

The two had a glaring contest and Raito narrowed his eyes further. "Fine, but next time Raito-kun will tell me while I am typing" L said pouting; "of course Ryuuzaki" Raito said letting a smug grin come to his face.

Matsuda passed out the coffee and gave L the cake. Watari appeared giving L a fork and knife. L ignored the knife and grabbed the fork and took a huge bit of the cake.

"Don't look so down Ryuuzaki" Raito said as he turned his attention to the detective. "I am not down" L said taking another large bit of his chocolate cake.

"Whatever you say" Raito said placing the magazine on the table.

"After my entrance exam Mikami-san followed me out of the room and asked me if it was alright for the two of us to get together after the testing was over. We exchanged cell phone numbers and the two of us spilt ways. Later on we got together at the Note blue. Mikami-san talks like an anti-Kira supporter." Raito began but was cut off.

"Then why are we still suspecting him?" Matsuda asked confused.

"Matsuda-san if you were Kira would you admit to being a Kira supporter" Raito asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" Matsuda asked and everyone else in the investigation room sighed. "Matsuda-san if you admit to being a Kira supporter when you are Kira it raises the suspicion and makes you virtually admitting your guilt. Like a convict admitting to killing his victims." L said like he was talking to a small child.

"Oh, I get it now" Matsuda chirped happily and Raito withheld a small sigh.

"What did you two talk about" L asked bringing the conversation back on topic.

"I was acting like a Kira supporter since it is a much better way to gain Mikami's trust" Raito began again. "I'm sure you had no problem acting like one" L said blankly and Raito felt his body stiffen.

"Anyways" Raito began ignoring L's comment. "Mikami-san was making the points that we have already made about Kira, like him not being a God. But a few times I thought that Mikami was trying to withhold a grin" Raito said seriously furrowing his eyebrows in concentration to make sure that was the point he wanted to make.

"From one actor to another" L said taking a large bit of his cake.

"You would know" Raito said flatly. "Perhaps you, Mikami-san, and I should start a club of liars" L said looking at the ceiling bored.

"You be the leader of that" Raito said rolling his eyes.

"Raito-kun is much more charismatic for that position, but we should continue with our business" L said taking a large bit of his cake. Raito shot L an annoyed look before placing a tight smile on his lips to face the rest of the team.

"Did you two talk about anything else?" Soichiro asked wondering if Mikami had said something else that could be useful to the case. "Nothing of importance" Raito said nonchalant.

"What else did you two talk about?" L asked slightly intrigued that Raito was hiding something.

"It really has no relevance to the case" Raito said stiffly. "Then surely Raito-kun would not mind telling us" L said putting the half empty plate of chocolate cake on the wooden coffee table.

Raito paused to think about whether or not he answer the question. "He asked me if I had a boyfriend" Raito said staring L directly in the eye. "Oh and what did you tell him" L asked bringing a thumb up to his mouth.

"I told him that I did" Raito said keeping the eye contact. "Really, and who is Raito-kun's supposed boyfriend?" L asked enjoying teasing Raito.

"You" Raito said in a low voice not really wanting anyone to hear him. L's eyes widened slightly on hearing that before returning to their normal big eye state; "I had no idea Raito-kun felt that way about me. Though I have suspected that you are gay for awhile now" L said biting his thumb a little harder.

"You don't really seem that affected by it. I guess you are gay as well" Raito said smirking.

"I could be bi" L said not sounding bothered by the question at all. "Have you never dated before?" Raito asked sounding slightly surprised. "If Raito-kun must know then no I haven't and we have gotten of topic." L said blandly, "your right my apologies Ryuuzaki" Raito said. "I did encourage it, so your not to completely to blame" L said picking up his plate so he could take another bit of his cake.

L turned to give out orders but everyone had already gone to their work stations.

The two fell into a small lapse of silence before Raito broke it.

"My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner" Raito asked politely avoiding direct eye contact.

L's eyes widened slightly again and his turned to face Raito. "I will think about it and tell you at the end of the day" L said and Raito nodded his head in agreement.

"Has Kira killed anyone since Tuesday?" Raito asked looking at some of the files scattered around on the wooden table. "No he has not" L said poking at his cake.

"Ryuuzaki there is something else about Mikami-san that I found odd" Raito said taking a small sip of black coffee that Watari had placed in front of him.

"What is that" L asked pausing in his poking of the cake.

"Mikami bumped into me yesterday and knew who I was right away. He said that someone from the college had told him what I look like, but even then people are not one hundred percent certain when meeting someone for the first time. He automatically knew it was me" Raito said in a low voice.

"That is something we should look into, but I do already suspect that Kira is able to kill with only a face" L said.

"Ryuuzaki you shouldn't show your face to him, under any circumstances" Raito said seriously. The detective could be creepy at times, but Raito did not wish to hear about L's death. "I don't plan on doing anything reckless with Kira rooming around free." L said and the two shared a small smile in understanding.

"I'm meeting with Mikami tomorrow so I won't be able to come in." Raito said as he stood up from the couch. "Understood" L said as he picked up his laptop and balanced it on his knees after putting the cake on the table.

"Alright I better get to work" Raito said and L watched Raito move to his work area.

'You won't be getting away from me Mikami, I know you are Kira and I will catch you' L thought as his fingers began to rapidly type on his laptop again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the work day came by and all the workers began to file out of the room. "A word Yagami-kun" L called from his spot on the couch. "You go on ahead dad I will catch up" Raito said and Soichiro nodded his head in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryuuzaki" Soichiro said. "Goodbye Yagami-san" L said and Soichiro made his way out of the hotel room.

"I accept Raito-kuns's invitation to dinner" L said not looking up at Raito.

Raito felt his breath hitch in his throat before he was able to speak to Ryuuzaki.

"I'm glad you want to come" Raito said honestly. L looked up from his computer and saw Raito's genuine expression.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? That way I can meet with Mikami and later on when you come over I can tell you there" Raito explained. "Sounds like a good plan. I will see Raito-kun tomorrow night then" L said breaking the eye contact.

"Is seven thirty alright with you?" Raito asked a bit nervous. 'Why the hell am I nervous. Ryuuzaki is just coming over to meet my family as a friend nothing more' Raito thought calming down the butterflies in his stomach that refused to leave.

"That will be fine" L said making a mental note of that.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ryuuzaki" Raito said and L looked up again. "Until tomorrow" L said nonchalant.

With that said Raito made his way downstairs to meet his father at the car.

"What did Ryuuzaki want?" Soichiro asked as Raito slid into the passenger seat of the car. "Ryuuzaki said that he will have dinner with us tomorrow night" Ratio said off handily not showing the slight excitement he felt at that idea of Ryuuzaki coming over to dinner. It wasn't every day that the greatest detective in the world would have dinner at a co-workers house.

"Really? I hadn't really expected him to agree" Soichiro said letting his surprise show in his voice.

"I hadn't thought so either, but tomorrow night should be an interesting experience" Raito said letting a small smile cross his face.

"Indeed" Soichiro agreed pulling away from the building and heading home into the sunset.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 7.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure if I am completely happy with it or not, but I am glad that it didn't take me as long as last time. I apologize for mistakes in grammar. If there are still spaces in the story, I am sorry, but I don't see anything like that when I was re-looking over this chapter. I will go back later and fix up the grammar some more, but too lazy to do that now.

Reviews make a very happy author, so please review.

-rain angst


	8. Dinner with the family

Title- Another Kira

So it's been like a year since I have updated this. I am so sorry. I hit a really bad writer's block. Luckily it kind of unblocked itself, so I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's a single loud beep that gets Raito's attention as sits at his desk and flips through the pages of a random book in front of him. He flips the phone open to read the message, 'outside your house, Mikami,' Raito reads and stares at the phone in slight shock. 'Did I even tell him where I live?' Raito wonders as he shuts his phone and scoots backwards. It's already three in the afternoon.

Making his way downstairs Raito sees his mother standing near the front window and looking outside. "Raito do you know who that man is?" Sachiko inquires as she turns to face her son.

"A friend from school," Raito replies as he makes his way to the door with his mother following him.

"Is he the one who will be joining us for dinner?" Sachiko asks curiously.

"No, that is someone different," Raito responds offhandedly.

"Oh, perhaps you should invite him to," Sachiko cheers.

"No!" Raito exclaims before realizing that was an overreaction, but he doesn't want to risk having L and Mikami in the same room. "I mean, the two of them are not on good terms and it would be best if they are not even in the same area," Raito explains.

"Have you tried to rekindle their friendship?" Sachiko queries.

"They were never friends," Raito answers with a shrug.

"Alright," Sachiko responds as she drops the subject. "When will you be home?" Sachiko asks as Raito brushes of invisible dust from his salmon colored shirt.

"The latest will probably be six," Raito replies as he opens up the front door. "I will see you later," Raito smiles as he leaves the house and shuts the door behind him. Raito walks down the pathway to meet Mikami at the gate.

"How do you know where I lived?" Raito asks as Mikami opens up the door to the Subaru car.

"I looked up your name and found it on the computer," Mikami replies offhandedly as he shuts the door behind Raito. His eyebrow twitches in annoyance, 'I'm not a girl,' Raito mentally vents. Mikami slides into the car and starts the ignition.

"That isn't comforting," Raito mumbles as the car pulls into the road. "Where are we going?" Raito asks as he watches Mikami turn onto another road.

"An art museum," Mikami answers and turns on classical music to kill the silence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Admittance is free and Raito walks into the building, Mikami following closely behind. The museum is large with a directory in the center, explaining the different exhibits. "There is a Monet one," Raito says as he reads through the notes. The two make their way past the abstract art and enter the large exhibit.

Raito enjoys the impressionism style of Monet. The way each picture is almost blurry, but hides realism behind it.

"They say that Monet's sunrise painting was styled after real sunrises, but the pollution cleared up, so the sunrises don't look like that anymore. It's almost like Kira's justice system," Raito comments idly.

"How is that?" Mikami inquires as he stares at Raito through the corner of his eye.

"Right now the justice system is kind of hazy, there really is no clear line on what is right and wrong. Criminals are let of if they have information that helps relate to a bigger case. And even the NPA will use shady methods to catch a criminal. Justice should be black and white not grey. The mistiness of this picture reminds me of that and with the clearing of the sky people will see that Kira is right, not L." Raito resolutely says. He knows that justice needs to be grey, or else some of the world's worst criminals would never be caught, but if Mikami is Kira than he is a black and white person.

"But grey is what we use because people have done things that places them in both categories," Mikami answers and Raito shrugs his shoulders at that.

"Nobody is perfect," Raito agrees.

"Not even Kira," Mikami adds.

"Kira is not perfect," Raito concurs. "But he is the closet one to perfection," Raito murmurs as his eyes take in the sunrise picture before them.

"Your admiration to Kira does not make sense to me. It would appear no one has wronged you, so why be allured to him?" Mikami inquires as a frown rests on his face.

"Like Kira, I have a strong sense of justice. What he does is inspirational. If I had found whatever Kira's power is I would use it the same way," Raito murmurs as his eyes stare at Mikami with such clarity that the other man excesses himself to use the restroom, so Raito won't see the smirk.

"What an interesting person you have chosen," Ryuuk comments as he follows Mikami into the bathroom.

"That perfection is mine to mold and he will follow me with admiration shining in his almond eyes," Mikami mutters gleefully.

"I could care less if he follows you with admiration as long as he is interesting I'll be content to watch," Ryuuk states as he floats behind Teru.

"I guess you won't be needing apples anymore," Teru says and Ryuuk looks horrified.

"I didn't mean it that way, apples are necessary," Ryuuk deadpans.

"Hmm," Teru agrees as he halts Ryuuk from following him into the bathroom stall.

The two exit the bathroom and find Raito has moved to another painting. The two continue to look around the museum and leave after two hours pass. "Do you want to get some dinner?" Mikami questions and hears Ryuuk chuckling in the back seat.

"Can't I have to get home and help my mother with dinner tonight," Raito says as Mikami pulls up to a stop light.

"Is someone coming over?" Mikami questions with annoyance lurking beneath his tone.

"My boyfriend," Raito mumbles and sees Teru turn his head to face him.

"Oh, I think that I should meet him," Mikami states and Raito senses the possessive tone in the elder's man's voice.

"He isn't a social being, perhaps at a later date," Raito responds as an angry horn honks behind them. "The light has turned green," Raito says.

"So it has," Mikami agrees as he faces the road again and makes his way back to Raito's house. "How do you know he is worthy of your attention?" Mikami comments, turning onto Raito's street.

Raito leans into his seat and attempts to get out of the question. 'But Mikami will think it is a rocky relationship if I avoid the question. Then he might try and make a move,' Raito thinks as the car stops in front of his house.

"It was fun today," Raito says pleasantly as he opens his door. A hand grabs his wrist and halts Raito from moving further out of the car.

"You didn't answer the question," Teru points out.

"Sorry about that," Raito replies sheepishly, as he sits more comfortable in the car and signals for Mikami to release his arm. Teru pulls his arm back and waits for Raito to answer.

"I guess the simple answer is that he intrigues me. He is a man of many talents," Raito smirks as Teru's eyes widen slightly in shock. Raito exits the car, deciding to let Teru come to his own conclusions about the last sentence. Not noticing his cell phone falling onto the car seat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

L sits in the backseat of the Rolls Royce as his toes dig into the leather seat. 'Perhaps this isn't such a good idea,' L thinks as the car pulls up to the Yagami household. "Is everything alright Ryuuzaki?" Watari questions as his eyes meet with Ryuuzaki's in the rear view mirror.

"Everything is fine," L answers as he rests his hand on the doorknob.

"You'll have fun," Watari smiles gently.

"We'll see," L mumbles as he exits the cars and shuts the door behind him. He'll call Watari when he is ready to be picked up. L moves over to the front door and raises a finger to press the doorbell. The door swings open to reveal a young looking burnet standing in front of him. 'Raito's younger sister,' L identifies as she stares at him oddly before a large grin settles across her lips.

"So your Ryuuzaki, my brother can't stop talking about you," Sayu smirks as she opens the door wider and lets him enter.

"I barely talked about him," Raito defends as he walks over to the entrance.

"Sure, that's why you were mumbling about him in your sleep last night," Sayu airily responds.

"I did no such thing!" Raito says as he rests his hands on his hips and stares down at his younger sister. Cursing his reddening cheeks and hopes Sayu will not bring it up.

"I did not know you thought of me that way," Ryuuzaki replies amused as he moves closer to Light, so his head is inches away from Raito's. "Are your cheeks red?" Ryuuzaki asks, his eyes widening slightly.

"There not," Raito deadpans and L decides to let it drop, for now. L kicks of his shoes and steps away from Raito.

"I'll go help mom finish up," Sayu says, making her presence known again. Raito nods his head in acknowledgment as Sayu makes her way to the kitchen.

"Let's go up to my room," Raito murmurs as he walks up the stairs, L following behind him.

"Got anything on Mikami?" L asks as he sits on Raito's bed.

"By all means, make yourself at home," Raito comments as he rolls his eyes before taking a seat at his desk.

"I will," L replies as he draws his legs up to his chest and bounce's on the bed a little. "You have a springy mattress," L notes.

"It is comfortable," Raito says and watches L smirk at him. "Do you want to know what Mikami said or not?" Raito queries as he raises his eyebrow.

"I'm listening," L replies as he jesters for Raito to continue talking.

"His protests of being against Kira seem to dying down. Mikami is also not against the idea of Kira being perfect, if anything he secretly agrees with it," Raito starts as he watches L nip at his thumb in thought.

"He might be telling you soon that he is Kira," L murmurs and Raito furrows his brows.

"It seems too early for that, wouldn't Teru-kun be risking a lot if he told me now," Raito mutters more to himself.

"What would be the problem with that? The case would be closed and Kira's reign would end. Unless you want Kira to win," L responds suspiciously around his thumb.

"We have been over this. I do not want to Kira to win," Raito firmly states.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your head says another." Ryuuzaki remarks and watches as Raito get's up and takes a seat next to him on the bed.

"Do you want me to join Kira's side, would that make you happy?" Raito questions as he leans back on his bed while shutting his eyes.

"You would be more interesting to go after," L agrees and Light kicks him of the bed.

"I am not joining Kira to amuse you," Raito snaps as he glances down at L who is sulking on the ground.

"That was not very nice," L retorts as his legs shoot up and wrap around Raito's stomach. Twisting his body around, L drags Raito to the floor, in a quick fluid motion. A loud humph leaves Raito's mouth as L pins him to the ground.

"What the hell Ryuuzaki!" Raito shouts as he stares up at the older man angrily.

"An eye for an eye," Ryuuzaki replies.

"Is it necessary to pin me to the ground?" Raito asks, while he blows a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"It isn't," L agrees, but doesn't move.

"Then why are you still on me?" Raito queries as L's hands tighten around his wrist.

"We are technically dating and you aren't exactly attempting to get me of," L responds knowingly.

"If I let you kiss me, will you get up?" Raito inquires.

"If it is satisfactory," L concurs.

'It's like looking into a mirror,' Raito thinks as his eyes connect with the detectives. L's body unconsciously leaning closer to Raito's, hot breath mingles with his.

"Mikami wants to meet you," Raito murmurs.

"For what reasons?" L breathes; staring at Raito's cotton candy lips is more interesting than talking about the other man.

"Make sure you are good boyfriend material," Raito replies amused.

"Oh, than perhaps we should practice so it looks believable," L mumbles.

"You are never meeting him," Raito decisively says.

"Is a wise idea," L concurs sullenly, having moved away from Raito's face.

"If you want to know if you are attracted to me or not, you might as well kiss me now," Raito sighs as L's grip loosens.

"Perhaps it's you who needs to know," L smirks.

"Kiss me or get off," Raito hisses impatiently. Timid lips press against his and Raito molds his mouth into L's. Raito frees his hand and entangles his hand into the back of Ryuuzaki's hair. A small relief settling over him as L grows bolder and darts his tongue out to lick at Raito's swelling lips. The two pull away slowly, once their lungs burn for the need of oxygen.

"We should go down stairs now. I am sure dinner is almost ready," Raito rasps as L stands up and offers a hand that Raito neglects.

"We should do that again," L says with a childish grin. Raito turns his flushed face to L and nods his head in agreement. They walk out of his room and downstairs to see Sachiko standing in the kitchen.

"There you are Raito I was about to have Sayu go upstairs and get you two," Sachiko says as she smiles at both of them.

"She missed an interesting show," Ryuuzaki remarks and Raito shoots L a warning look.

"What show was that?" Sachiko asks curiously.

"The mating ritual of humans," L innocently says and Raito withholds the urge to smack the older man.

"Mom I haven't introduced you two yet. This is Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki my mother," Raito quickly introduces, cutting of any further comments made by the two.

"It's nice to meet you," Sachiko greets as she bows slightly in salutation.

"You two," L says impassively as he raises his leg and scratches his left leg.

"It's so nice to see Raito bring home a friend, he's never done it before," Sachiko replies with a small smile.

"Really?" L says curiously as he tilts his head to look at Raito.

"Oh yes, for the longest time me and Soichiro thought he was antisocial, but I'm glad he's not." Sachiko smiles fondly at her son.

"There isn't really any reason for Ryuuzaki to know this," Light calmly adds.

"Your right, diner will be ready soon. Please go take a seat at the kitchen table," Sachiko encourages as she drops the subject.

"It may come as a surprise but I was antisocial to," Ryuuzaki says and Raito smirks at that.

"I would be surprised if you said you were a social butterfly," Raito replies and L pouts at that.

"What gave me away?"

"The whole social retardation is a good hint," Raito responds as he takes a seat on the black couch, with L taking a seat next to him. Sayu is laying on the floor, watching a documentary on Ryuuga Hideki's life.

"How misfortunate that I am a social inept," Ryuuzaki mumbles under his breath.

"It's understandable, you don't know how to react around people because you are not around them a lot," Raito shrugs indifferently.

"But I am around Watari a lot," L mutters confused.

"That is one person and interacting with people through the computer doesn't count," Raito chides.

"But it is being social, why shouldn't it count?" L retorts.

"It's not face to face; you have to learn to control facial features when around other people. To make sure you don't insult anyone. Your job allows you to boss other people around and they can't really complain since you are helping them out, but you can't do that in social settings, someone will punch you in the face" Raito warns.

"You would," L concurs.

"If you deserve it," Raito agrees.

"Time for dinner," Sachiko calls and the three trek to the table.

"You did tell your mother about my diet right?" L asks blankly.

"We have dessert, but I didn't think it was a diet. If anything you should eat healthier. You are too thin for your height," Raito points out as he takes a seat in his usual place. L steals the seat next to Raito and forces Sayu to sit on the other end of the table next to Sachiko. They placed a chair at the end of the table for Soichiro.

The sound of the front door reopening catches their attention before they see Soichiro enter. "Ryuuzaki how nice of you to join us for dinner," Soichiro remarks as he takes a seat at the table.

"You have met before?" Sachiko probes gently.

"Once, when Raito was dropping something of at my work Ryuuzaki had come along with him," Soichiro responds and feels slightly bad for lying to his family.

"I see," Sachiko replies accepting the lie. She and Sayu begin to place food in front of everyone and L frowns at the plate in front of him. Tonkatsu, a combination of fried pork cutlets and shredded cabbage. Not even Watari could get him to eat this.

"Something wrong Ryuuzaki-kun?" Sachiko asks, when she notices that L is not eating.

"I don't eat pork," L flatly says as he looks at the plate with distaste.

Raito glares at L before turning apologetic eyes to his mother. "This is my fault mom, I should have mentioned that Ryuuzaki only eats sweets," Raito apologizes, as he bows his head.

"Only eats sweets how are you so skinny?" Sayu asks amazed.

"I burn a lot of calories with my mind," L shrugs.

"I didn't know a person could do that," Sayu mumbles to herself.

"If a person uses their mind a lot than it is possible," L responds as he pushes the plate away from himself.

"I'll take it," Sayu grabs the plate and grins in victory. Sachiko leaves the table to get something else.

"Shouldn't you be watching your figure?" Raito teases as he takes a bit of his own food.

"I'll watch my figure if you let your libido go wild," Sayu chirps happily.

"Sayu!" Raito exclaims as his voice reaches a higher pitch than he might.

"I agree with Sayu," L decides, nipping at his thumb in thought.

"You stay out of this Ryuuzaki," Raito hisses.

"You need to relax, I'm just kidding," Sayu smiles innocently.

"I bet you are," Raito murmurs as he bites into his food.

"Here you go Ryuuzaki-kun," Sachiko says as she places a large slice of peanut butter cake in front of L. 'So beautiful,' L thinks as he digs into happily.

"What do you say," Raito mutters under his breath.

'Thanks," Ryuuzaki says around the cake in his mouth and Sachiko nods her head stiffly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Raito scolds, but L shrugs it off.

The family continues to eat in silence and once done Sachiko and Sayu take away the dirty plates.

"I should go, I have some work to finish," Ryuuzaki excuses himself.

"You have a job?" Sayu inquires and L nods his head in affirmation as he exits the room.

"Your friend is hot, in his own way," Sayu slyly mentions as she nudges Raito in his side. "He's a keeper," Sayu chirps as she heads back into the kitchen.

"Watari will be here in a few minutes," L mumbles, so only Raito can hear him.

"Should we wait for him outside?" Raito asks and sees L nod his head in agreement.

"Yes," L responds. The two walk out of the house, after Raito made Ryuuzaki say goodbye to the family members. "Was that really necessary," L mutters as they stand outside.

"It's a social formality," Raito explains as he stands next to L.

"Why, it's not like I will see them again except for Yagami-san," L murmurs unhappily.

"It's what people do, stop complaining it's over," Raito replies exasperated. The sound of footsteps catches Raito's attention as he looks in the direction. 'It can't be Watari, the figure looks slimmer with longer hair, shit is that Teru what is he doing here?' Raito thinks as he looks at L and notices Ryuuzaki going through the same thought process as him.

'Why are there no bushes to push Ryuuzaki into,' Raito cruses as he sees Ryuuzaki move out of the corner of his eyes. Teru is getting within seeing distance. L shoves Raito against the house and pins his arms above his head.

"What are you doing?" Raito whispers harshly as L scoots closer to him.

"Kissing my fake boyfriend," L replies as he hushes Raito with his mouth. L moves his hands to wrap around Raito's waist, pulling him tighter against his chest. Raito wraps his arms around L's neck, while opening his mouth. A warm tongue darts into Raito's mouth and presses against his own. He releases a throaty moan as L licks and wraps his tongue around Raito's.

L feels a sharp tap on his shoulder and pulls away; he barely turns his head and allows Raito to see who it is. Raito's eyes widen slightly, before he opens his mouth to address the person who is standing only a few feet away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued.

So to make up for the late update, I made this chapter longer and had the two kiss. Hoped you all enjoyed those scenes^^. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, no one edited this chapter. Well I technically did, but yeah.

I need you all to review so I know if you want me to continue this story or not. Also go read _Fading Dawn_ and tell me what you think, sill have much love for both stories!

-rain angst


End file.
